Ostinato
by Satol
Summary: For all that he is, he can not say it. Not here, not now, perhaps not ever. 1827
1. Chapter 1

_If you're hoping for a cool Hibari-san or a happy ending, please turn back! _18→27

* * *

He isn't sure when he had first realized he had fallen in love.

Up until then, he had experienced few- very few- emotions of such a consuming caliber beyond irritation, blood- and battle-lust, and smug pride. When this new feeling had begun to well up, he dismissed it as a small spring of interest. Yes, that must be it; that wolf that was just beginning to peek out of it's sheep-hide before quickly darting back into it's refuge had no more than caused a slight disturbance in his radar as it scanned his beloved Namimori Town for potential prey that would be worthwhile to toy with before the kill. Just as killer whales often humored their seals before the bite. (Some blamed his upbringing for his mentality. To see everything as an animalistic world, in which every creature was for himself, hoping only to eat, sleep, and live to see the sunrise and sunset each day. As though they knew; he himself preferred not to think of such things as the past, looking only forward toward his next prey and shelter, to eliminate adversaries to his power before they began to take pieces of his territory for themselves. Either way, it didn't really matter. He was who he was, and he was proud of it, too. He could not change his own past; even if he tried, the past him would merely have a different future than he himself had now, who would continue living as he already did.)

Because in the beginning, it _had_ been interest and curiosity, nothing more. It hadn't even been that, really. At first he had only begun to tail the petit brunet for a chance to spy the power of the infant who always idled about nearby. But after only two fights lasting not even 5 minutes, he had begun to take an interest in that herbivore itself as well. At times he was strong, at times he was weak, and he himself didn't really understand the other. Until that day in the Reception Room, he had known of the boy only through reputation and word of mouth. Yes, even at the top of the heap, he could hear the words spoken of those at the lowest of the low. Loser, idiot, good-for-nothing. Yes, it was interesting, hearing the loud complaints through the Reception Room's door. Amusing, to hear such fuss over the failures of one student. Funny, almost, to see the kid brush everything off and tell himself that it was true, that there was nothing he could do about it. Why did he do nothing to even reassure himself that he could do better, that he could at least try to better his position? But these thoughts would leave as quickly as they came, as he set upon the complainers for speaking so loudly to each other in the hallway right outside his den.

He isn't sure when thoughts beyond the next chase began to occupy his mind.

And then it had… grown. Into something more. Beyond interest, there was irritation at how he was always surround by his herbivorous friends. Curiosity at how he functioned so differently from himself (friendship, worry, what were these words that seemed to fall so often from those lips?). And perhaps, beneath many others, perhaps the smallest, most intangible smudge of respect. They were similar in some ways, they two. Both fought solely to protect. While he fought for the protection of his beloved hometown, that one fought for the protection of his beloved companions. If that herbivore were likened to a young sapling, he had begun to hang so many tags from its thin, weak branches that almost anything that crossed his train of thought could bring that herbivore's image to mind.

He isn't sure when the name began to echo inside his head.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Like a heartbeat, the name he had come to associate with the sight of many sights in his daily life drummed through his head as he walked, as he ran, as he fought. Sawada, Sawada, Sawada. It became a natural rhythm in his life, and his movements seemed to fit to it. A slipper on the floor would remind him of Sawada and his first fight at their first meeting. A duster would do the same, only with their second fight during their umpteenth meeting. The shape of a tissue box, cubic, with a circular hole cut in it, would remind him of the boxes and how Sawada, in the future, had entrusted only he and Irie Shouichi with The Plan. Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi.

What was this feeling that made his chest constrict when he saw Sawada outright frown? Often, the petit child would smile with sadness inside his eyes, trying and utterly failing to obscure his pain. This feeling that gripped him when he saw the boy's eyes fall dim and dull, like a polished amber stone that had lost all its luster? Why did he care at all, when he saw others pick on him? Was it because he had seen, had gone against, had _known_ the power that he didn't show to those other herbivores who insisted upon his weakness? Not once had he ever listened to his- dare he say it- heart's urges for him to go and scatter that foolish rabble, though the thing put up a valiant effort to gain his mind's attention.

Ah, there he is now. Leaning against a windowpane in his Reception Room, he gazes down at Sawada as he walks through the courtyard on the way home. Gathered around him are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, both of whom practically swing from the smaller boy's belt loop. Something in his hand twitches when he sees the latter playfully thump Sawada's shoulder, when he sees the former yell angrily and protectively shove himself between the two. As he hears a knock upon the door, his left hand automatically flies toward the tonfa hidden on his belt as the other, which had been twitching, still remains where it rests upon the windowsill. That was Kusakabe's knock.

Still watching, he sees that herbivore turn around and run back, probably having forgotten something, probably insisting the other two go on ahead. Brusquely, he bids the Vice Chairman enter, and the taller man does so. After giving his second daily report, he bows and leaves. Sighing, he crosses over to one of the couches and lays down on it, deciding to be alone with his thoughts.

It takes him a while to get used to the realization that he has fallen in love. For nearly half a month, each time he tries to approach Sawada, he comes within two or three meters, opens his mouth (occasionally, he would get out the name first), then turns around and leaves. Eventually Sawada comes to the Reception Room himself, despite how obvious it is that he's terrified of being there, but he can neither get himself to look in the general direction of the brunet nor say anything more than one- to two-word sentences. For the next two weeks following those pathetic, _weak_ attempts at conversation, he outright avoids Sawada. Whenever the boy comes near to greet him good morning, good afternoon, or anything else, he spies the brown spiked head of hair approaching and quickly turns away, trotting quickly as the students fall open before him to let the Disciplinary Committee Leader pass. He can hardly live with himself, so _utterly_ and _disgustingly __weak_as he is being. But within those two weeks of aversion, somehow, he manages to come to terms with himself.

When he finally has, the first thing the brunet does is greet him cheerfully the next morning. As though those two weeks of avoidance and two weeks of dropped conversations (say nothing of the two _months_ of the Cloud battling himself in his mind, though not a living soul would ever hear of that) had never happened. For once, though he takes care to mask it, he is lost for words and simply nods in acknowledgement of the greeting. For a single moment, the brunet frowns and falters in his walk to class, before he squeaks at the time and runs off.

Three weeks later, he confesses. Or rather, he tries to. Despite this past three months in which he has been continually mulling things over and over, as the name drums a rhythm to his thoughts and memories of when the brunet had been happy to see him, concerned for him, play through his mind, he has always known that he has no one to turn to for advice. And somehow, he has managed to realize that the day he had decided to first try is on to Sawada's birthday.

That day, he knows already that Sawada is being kept late for supplementary classes. Walking down the stairs, he sees him, rubbing his arms and shivering as he speaks to himself about how cold and dark it has already gotten.

"Yes, it's quite chilly, isn't it?"

The brunet visibly jumps at the realization that the prefect is standing there. Still in shock, he stutters the older boy's name and asks when he had gotten there, to which he replies, "Just now."

Sawada sneezes then, and apologizes. Without thinking, pulls the scarf from around his neck and wraps the soft, pastel orange cloth around Sawada's neck.

"I've been thinking, you always have your collar open too much. You're going to get sick."

After much stuttering, the brunet finally accepts, and smiles, thanking him for the gift before bowing and making his way toward home. Still rooted to the spot, he tries to stifle the warmth in his face with a hand. He'd missed his chance to say, "happy birthday."

He already knows that Sawada is completely oblivious to his feelings. That his dream is to marry that Sasagawa girl. That he sees him as a friend more than a guardian or anything else. Yet he can't stop himself, really, from silently, discreetly, doting upon and protecting that quivering wolf in sheep's hide, in his own little way. After all, from the beginning he knows that he has none to turn to for advice, none to confer with over his musings. The phrase 'lonely at the top' seems oddly fitting.

True, Hibird and Roll are his closest companions, and he is gifted with the ability to understand many animals in the general topic of conversation. He can discern when the bird's different chirrups signify a yes or a no, a suggestion or a question, a thank you or a no thank you. He understands what the hedgehog means when he gives his odd little purrs and growls, when he apologizes in regret or embarrassment, when he is scared or apprehensive, when he is excited or merely air-headed and happy. Yet, even then, he fears that they may not be able to help him. He knows that they are worried about his unusual behaviors as of late, but he tells them that he is a bit tired, and nothing more.

It is when he first receives the notice that Sawada will be going to Italy for his mafia don life that it hits him. He finds himself torn between staying in Namimori, as the option has been given, or to follow that herbivore. And in the end, he feels he must stay. He finds that Yamamoto, too, has decided to stay awhile before joining the others, however long that may be. And in spite of himself, he finds it oddly comforting that another aside from him out of 7 guardians of the Sky (he knows Sawada's view without having been told; it matters not if there are only supposed to be 7 guardians total; there are 8, for he includes himself as an equal, not a boss, followed by 7 for the sky, and 2 for the mist- though he despises them both and shows it blatantly-) would even think of deciding to stay, let alone doing it. And Yamamoto Takeshi, at that; one of that herbivore's two best friends, who stuck to him through thick and thin and hardly let go.

When he calls to inform Sawada that he has decided to stay, he freezes for a moment when the young boy's voice answers the phone. The youthful voice, with it's gentle lilt and childish innocence (is that one of the reasons? That this child has lived a less blood-stained road than himself?), sounds hoarse, though it's clear he tries valiantly to hide it.

"What happened to your voice?" he asks, the words spilling out before he can stop them.

There is a slight pause before Sawada answers, voice still cracked through the receiver. _"I… I got a sore throat…"_

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

Sawada hiccups, unable to reply for a few seconds, as the sounds of him blowing his nose filter through. _"I- well… yeah… sorry. I heard- I mean, Ya- Yamamoto called earlier… and said he was staying in Japan for a while longer…"_ Another hiccup escapes, and the older of the two sighs.

"I know; he called me a few minutes ago to tell me and ask what I was doing."

At this, the crying noises halt, and Sawada pauses a bit before replying with his nasally, sick voice. _"A- and? What are you doing, Hibari-san?"_

He takes a breath and sighs before answering. "I'm staying too."

At these three words, a fresh wave of sobs and fractured sentences can be heard through the phone. He listens patiently for a few minutes, before calling again. "Look, stay right where you are, I'll come over to your house, alright? Don't short-circuit your phone; besides, I'd like to talk to the infant before you leave."

Without waiting for a reply, he cuts the connection and throws his gakuran around his shoulders. As he bends down to shove his feet into his beat-down sneakers (lately, he just hasn't felt the need to wear the dress shoes that he always used to), Hibird comes out and nestles in his hair, while he decides to let Roll out, who takes a break on his shoulder. Opening the door, he barely pauses enough to lock that and the gate before walking the shortest route toward the Sawada residence, which he has long walked automatically during his patrols, only to find himself right in front with nothing to say, before he either turns back or keeps plowing forwards.

When he arrives, Sawada opens the door. "You look miserable," is the only sentence he can think of to say as he steps inside. And it's true; though he had obviously washed his face to try and get rid of the red puffy eyes, someone as perceptive as Hibari can still see it as easily as if the words were written on his forehead. Sawada Nana greets him upon entering, asking if he wants anything to eat or drink, to which he politely refuses. He follows up to Tsunayoshi's room, where they sit next to each other on the bed. Roll hops off of his shoulder and trundles curiously up to Natsu, who is also out. Seeing the lion and the hedgehog so happy to see each other and play-fighting sets off another wave from the brunet, especially when Hibird flutters off of the raven-haired boy's head to chirrup to the other two. And he lets him, not minding much when the wailing child- no longer a child, really, but not yet a young man in his eyes, either- rests his head on his shoulder and cries into the older boy's jacket, as the brunet had probably done to his mother in much younger years. He doesn't do anything, just sits there and allows the action (because he is definitely, most definitely not being a cool-dere). When the sobs quiet into sniffles and the occasional hiccup, the three animals trundle up to Hibari's feet.

Natsu growls as he usually does, full of worry for his master. "Gao? _«What's wrong?»_"

Shifting Tsunayoshi's head off of his shoulder for a moment, he extends his hands toward the lion cub, who, for once, accepts the embrace. Lifting the orange fireball onto his lap, the young man replies, "You know what it is." He knows the box does; after all, the mirrored emotions are one of Natsu's defining features. Picking him up again, he plops the lion onto his owner's lap, picking up Roll for his own. And beyond his better judgement, he sighs, and pulls the still crying herbivore towards him in an awkward embrace. He remembers his same herbivore hugging the cow-child in one of the rare instances where he had begun to bawl and yet, not used that strange pink bazooka that had caused so many problems through the years. Sawada stiffens, but doesn't pull away, hugging Natsu's warmth towards him and turning his head to bury his face into Hibari's pressed white shirt. He's not sure how long they sit there like that, but eventually, Tsunayoshi pulls away, now looking significantly better, though still troubled.

"Th- thank you…" he croaks. Scrubbing at his eyes with one arm, the brunet hugs Natsu again, as the other absently pets Roll who still sits snugly upon his master's lap. "I- um- I'm sorry… I know you don't like crowding, and I still…"

In an act of kindness that unsettles himself, he places a hand on that fluffy sienna hair and turns his head to stare straight into those caramel eyes still clouded with worry. But they're not dull or lifeless, and so he decides that this time, the clouded color is acceptable. "Don't worry about it," he says, "As cliché as it sounds, Yamamoto Takeshi will still be there with you in Italy even if he remains here in Namimori. Besides, he said he will be going as well in due time, did he not?"

The herbivore fidgets with the hem of his shirt, wringing it and looking down, before he raises his head to look back into the steely gray eyes. "A- And… you too? Hibari-san will be with me too, then, right?"

He sighs, amusement coloring the snort. Honestly, such a child. "Sure, if that's what you think should happen." Tsunayoshi sniffles again, then smiles.

Their conversation is cut short, however, when the door swings open to reveal Nana holding a platter with tea and snacks, and at her feet, the infant Reborn. "Ciaossu, Hibari," the infant greets, and he nods in reply. Upon seeing the brunet next to the raven, the infant hops over and punches him square in the jaw. As he falls with hardly even a pained gasp, the miniscule hitman takes up a post on his chest, forcing the fallen gaze to rest on him. "Stop looking so pathetic," he reprimands, "It's not like Yamamoto and Hibari are going to be dead. You are a boss, Dame-Tsuna. Get a grip and hold yourself together before the rest of your family falls apart around you."

"That's right, Tsu-kun. Don't worry, just go out and live! I'm sure both Hibari-kun and Yamamoto-kun can take care of themselves just fine, so don't you worry about a thing. Here, I brought tea and some snacks, have some; you too, Hibari-kun."

He twitches a bit at the chosen honorific with his name, but politely accepts the steaming cup offered to him anyway, thanking the kind mother in the same formal manner that is drummed into his system just as that herbivore's name is.

After leaving the plate of treats on the low study table, Nana leaves quietly with a smile to let the boys sort the matter out amongst themselves. Upon her exit, Reborn fishes an envelope out of his jacket, presenting it to Hibari, who takes it curiously. "I was at Yamamoto's place earlier; Dame-Tsuna probably broke down right after I went out the door. Anyway, Hibari, since both you and he are staying, I needed to give you both instructions for the others' departure and then after. It was rather convenient that you came here."

Hopping off of Sawada's chest, he allows the miserable child to rise and sit back down next to Hibari on the bed. The latter nudges him with the second teacup held in his right hand, which the brunet croaks out a thank you for, forcing a smile before accepting. The infant, now sitting on the table next to the plate of fresh cookies and biscuits, continues his speech. "You can read the letter yourself later when you get home, but the bits that you need to know I'll tell you now. First, we leave tomorrow at 10:30am from Namimori Station to get to the airport before our flight at 1:00pm." Hibari briefly wonders why he's being told this bit, but dismisses it when the infant continues. "Next, if you're going to come see us off, I'm going to ask you to wear something you normally wouldn't. We don't want any enemies of the Vongola to find out you're still here, and therefore target either the group under the pretense that we're broken and at a weak point." Hibari opens his mouth to scoff, but is cut off as Reborn continues. "Of course, either you or Yamamoto when you're sick, injured and at a huge disadvantage would still most likely win any fight against less than 10 people alone. But Tsuna'd rather not have you two get hurt for any reason that's unnecessary. Furthermore, if you are attacked, killing or maiming is forbidden without a direct order from your boss here or me." At this, the former prefect arches an eyebrow, and silently shoots a look at Sawada, who lowers his gaze to the floor nervously. So long it's been since Byakuran and their trip to the future, yet he still has that mentality? "Last point," the infant begins again, "Once again, for protection, I'm going to ask you and Yamamoto to come under pseudonyms. False personas, if you will. Choose a name and backstory. For acting purposes."

Again, Hibari finds himself mildly amused, yet not. All this for a simple overseas plane ride? Yet deep in the back of his mind, he understands that, this isn't a simple plane ride. It's a plane ride for an important, young mafia boss to return to his own _famiglia_'s land (_territory, really_, he thinks), accompanied by most of his guardians and probably quadruple-checked by both the infant and the Bronco's family to ensure complete security and safety. Snorting again, he decides to be completely unoriginal and choose a common surname and given name as he takes another sip of his tea. The scents of the mixed spices waft up to his nose, and he closes his eyes to both savor the warm taste-smell combination, and think on this new part he will have to learn to play. "Honda," he says after a pause. "Honda… Takuma." He thinks for a moment. Backstory? He has no backstory of his own to base off of (none that matters, anyway), so what is he to do? Deciding to take the first thing that crosses his mind, he says it without thinking twice. "A cousin of… someone. Visiting."

At this, Reborn nods. "Good enough. Hmm… ordinarily I'd suggest that you be the cousin of Yamamoto in that case, because you two have the same hair color. But that would leave the question, 'where's Yamamoto?' So… Tsuna. This is your cousin, Honda Takuma. Say hi."

Sawada looks thoroughly confused at this, but stiffens and squeaks when he catches the dangerous look that the infant tutor shoots him. The eyes are like bottomless holes, jet-black and perfectly unreadable. "H- hiie! O- okay!" he yelps. Hibari just can't help but let his discontent at the overly complicated plan melt away at that brunet's reactions in amusement. Really, his expressions are just too funny sometimes. Sawada awkwardly bows sideways to the raven, nearly throwing his hip out at that angle. "Hello Hi- Honda-san!"

"Call me by my first name," he replies. Catching the confused and scared eyes, he snorts to avoid a chuckle and explains. "I'm sure you don't call cousins by their surname."

Tsunayoshi blinks, then smiles and straightens up. "The- then… hello, Takuma-san!"

Reborn smiles, blinking his bug-like large eyes. "Good job, Dame-Tsuna. So, Yamamoto is being Hiroaki Eiji, a student from one of the next towns over who's coming to check out Namimori Middle for their little brother. Honda, let's just say that you two go to the same school and happened to run into each other. Also, come by this house tomorrow morning; I've told all the other guardians to come too. Meeting dismissed."

Laughing a bit at the unusual dissolving of their gathering, Tsunayoshi stands up to follow Hibari out the door and down the stairs. At the bottom, Nana greets them, and insists that Hibari stay for dinner. He politely declines, leaving to be alone out in the now fully dark air with his thoughts, shutting the door quietly behind him against the noisy rabble on the other side. Roll is again on his shoulder, clinging to the black cloth of the gakuran, and he is glad for that. Hibird rests on his other shoulder, nuzzling against his neck for warmth.

Once within the safety of his own home, Roll, tired, returns to his dormant form, casting a soft glow until the familiar weight of the bracelet is once again on his wrist. He prepares his own dinner, as he has for as long as he has lived alone.

Sitting down at the table, he almost opens the letter… then realizes with a start that something in the back of his mind is whispering that he'll want to finish his dinner first. Complying, he dines quickly, cleaning up after himself before going to his own room. He doesn't change just yet, and instead sits on the futon, his futon, that he has laid out in the big empty room that is his. On a sudden whim, he opens the screen doors slightly, to overlook the garden and let in the cool air.

Sitting back down, he rests his back against the wall and extracts the letter from his breast pocket. There's no writing on the front, but the thick, creamy paper looks expensive. Green wax holds it closed, pressed with the symbol of the Vongola Famiglia that he has grown so accustomed to seeing on Tsunayoshi's gloves and the emblem on Roll's dormant form. Without another thought, he carefully peels the seal off with a finger, and pulls the letter out.

There are two sheets, both written in neat, black script, probably with a fountain pen, on the same creamy paper as the envelope.

_To Mister Hibari Kyouya–_

He raises an eyebrow. Mr? That's a new honorific.

_You're probably thinking right now, 'why the unusual formality right off the bat?' But that's because there's much more here than you probably think. I know that I've told you that I've re-written all the instructions I told you. And that's true; I've listed them all at the end. Now I'm sure you're curious as to why I've needed so much space to write a simple letter. But this is much more than a letter._

_During the Ring Battles, prior to Tsuna's final battle with Xanxus, Basil told Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei a story about the tenth generation of the Vongola. You don't know this story, because you hadn't met them in the street on the way to the school: rather, you came and met them at the terminal._

What does this have to do with me at all?

_I'm sure you're wondering what any of this has to do with you. But it has a lot to do with you. Because I'm about to tell you that story now._

_In the beginning, there were five candidates for the Vongola Decimo, successor to the Vongola Nono (that's the ninth)._

Oh, that old man that Tsunayoshi calls "granddad."

_Yes, that man._

Hibari blinks. Once or twice is alright, but three times where the Infant seems to know exactly what he will think is a bit distrubing. Though, grudgingly, he admits to himself that it is rather amazing, how the infant seems to know him and his reactions like it's second nature.

_Anyway, among those successors, the favored three were the Ninth's sons, Enrico, Massimo, and Federico. Massimo, the eldest and top candidate, was lost in a shoot-out during a battle. Candidate No. 2, Massimo, was drowned. And the hidden son, Federico, somehow became a pile of bones (we're not really sure what happened there)._

_Now, losing 3/5 candidates for boss was bad. (Made to be even more so because, at the time, it seemed to be ¾, since hardly anyone knew of Tsuna's existence.) I'm sure you're aware who the fourth, "only surviving" candidate was._

He nods his head in spite of himself (how can he be having a conversation with a written letter?). The monkey king. Vongola Tenth Generation Boss Candidate, the herbivore's opponent during the Ring Battles. Xanxus, leader of the Varia.

_You're on a roll here, aren't you? That's right, Xanxus. Among those who knew of Tsuna's blood, most favored Xanxus (all the rest figured he was the only option, of course). After all, he was named with two symbols of his destiny to become the Vongola X, and the ninth claimed him as his own son. But as you know (or maybe not; we lost track of your situation after you saved Yamamoto's life),-_

He scoffs at that. As he had said then, he only saved the baseball idiot because a corpse defiling his Namimori would be unsatisfactory on top of all the destroyed property.

_-Xanxus doesn't draw blood from the Vongola. He was born the son of a mad woman in poverty, who, upon seeing Xanxus develop his bare-handed Flame of Wrath, convinced herself and her son that he was a child born between herself and the Ninth. He had neither met nor heard of this woman before, but, seeing the two's situation and the mother's poor mental state, he accepted Xanxus as his son._

This still doesn't say anything about why I need to know all this…

_You probably want me to stop beating around the bush and just get on with the point. So that's what I'll do. Because I've known for a long time, but I've had neither the chance nor the reason to talk with you._

_I know you like Tsuna._

At this, he feels the words like a swift punch to the gut, and his head jerks forwards as he makes some unpleasant sound between a cough and a hack. Hibird, surprised, flights off of his perch on top of his head and flies out the open screen doors into the night. Quite unlike him, he feels his face grow warm. Stupid infant and his powers of assessment.

_I'd like to establish that I have nothing against you for liking him. And somewhere behind that dense wall he calls a skull, he likes you a lot too (though, disregarding how much it is or potentially could be, good luck trying to make him realize on his own; all this time I've been his home tutor and he's still denser than a black hole). But you have to consider this._

_With Enrico, Massimo, and Federico dead, there were only Xanxus and Tsuna left. And because Xanxus was never an eligible candidate, Tsuna is the lone Vongola Decimo._

_As the only one, he needs an heir._

He feels the punch again, this time harder. He feels the beginnings of his dinner begin crawling up his throat like the despair that is starting to eat at his fingers and toes and up his legs and arms, but shoves both feelings back down and continues reading, in the state of one who is nearing madness.

_You and he are both men. The Vongola, as all mafiosi are, are a family founded upon bloodlines. Two men cannot bear a child, let alone continue a bloodline. And neither I nor the Ninth (and probably not Tsuna's father, either [remember, he's the current head of the Outside Advisory]) will stand to let the Vongola crumble._

_Now, I could always tell him on the plane ride that he likes you… but, of course, everyone would hear. More importantly, I know him well, and I can say for sure that- assuming he likes you back- he would understand that, as much as he hates to be bound by Mafia code, he knows what he had to do for his family._

_And it makes me feel sorry to say all this- really, it does-, but this is one of those situations where love does not prevail. (And to drive the point a bit harder, you can't get married in Japan anyway. Though we're mafiosi, so it's not like laws really matter all that much. But you get the point.) And for this reason, along with others, I need you to be at Tsuna's house by 9:15 tomorrow morning._

• _Remember to come dressed and acting differently. Keep track of your false name._

• _We will be departing the home at 11:45 to get to the station by 12._

• _You might not see each other for up to 3 months (you and Yamamoto will probably see each other often enough)_

–_Reborn_

_PS: He'll cry for you, Hibari. Remember that._

It seems that his body can no longer handle the stress. The pleasantly cool, empty room suddenly feels cramped and overheated, and he coughs again, as bile fills his mouth. Getting up, he nearly slips on the floor in his haste to get to the restroom before he soils the home and makes the place smell like vomit. Shutting the door behind him, he retches into the toilet, emptying what he had eaten for dinner into the bowl.

Once finished, he sits there for a moment. Then the last words return to haunt him.

_He'll cry for you, Hibari. Remember that._

He vomits again, discarding his lunch, and the room reeks stronger with the overpowering acidic smell. He tries to stand up after emptying his stomach a second time, but he feels light-headed, and a wave of nausea causes him to sway unstably on his feet before collapsing back down. Breakfast quickly follows its companions into the toilet.

Giving up on moving, he reaches an arm over, suddenly feeling weak and tired. Like some herbivore infant separated from its flock. Pressing the lever, he flushes the remains of every meal he has eaten that day down the drain, and finds small comfort as the swirling noise seems to take some of the smell away. He sits there for a while, breathing heavily, smelling his own vomit-breath (he thanks whomever he can think of to thank that he is one of those people whom the site of vomit does not bother), leaning on the open toilet and waiting for the reeling storm in his mind to calm. Forcing himself up onto unsteady legs, he reaches behind him and opens the door, before shuffling slowly towards the sink. He brushes his teeth over and over until he feels as though the taste of the toothpaste will make him sicker. Then he leaves the room feeling significantly better than when he entered it, though still feeling tired.

Returning to his room, he decides to take a bath before retiring for the night.

Back in his own room, he lays on the futon after turning the light off. The door is shut again, Hibird inside and resting in the potted plant in the corner. But he cannot fall asleep. He tosses and turns and tries to get comfortable for what seems like days, though it seems to be only an hour or two before he falls into restless slumber.

He hadn't thought about the feelings of Tsunayoshi, headed for a land he has neither seen nor known.

The next day, just as all others, he rises groggily and starts preparing his own breakfast. He feels like he should be in a sour mood, but doesn't understand why. Then he remembers everything that happened the day before, and it's like a slap to the face. And he nearly slips on the floor when the old wall clock strikes 7, tolling out the same number of counts. Two hours left. Picking himself up, he puts a pot of miso soup on the stove to heat while he gets ready for the day. He grumbles, pouring some more birdseed into Hibird's dish before heading to the bathroom.

He brushes his teeth, just like every other morning. But, picking up his comb to try and tame the bed-head he has from the tossing and turning, he pauses.

_' Remember to come dressed and acting differently. Keep track of your false name. '_

That's right. Just for today, he isn't himself. Just for today, he isn't Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee Leader. Just for today, he isn't Hibari Kyouya. He is Honda Takuma, Tsunayoshi's cousin visiting from another town while spring break is here.

He leaves his hair in the state it is, raking his fingers through the strands a few times, giving it the mussed look that had been in that picture hidden away in a closet in the room that, in the future, was his (he had taken the liberty of going through all the items in the room, half-surprised to find that it was nearly identical to the things in his own home). He washes his face again, then grabs a cotton mask out of a cabinet; he doesn't usually get sick, and tends to be good at fighting off colds and viruses, but he keeps them stored anyway. For once, he's glad that he owns something that has been deemed unnecessary in his daily life.

After eating his light breakfast (the miso soup, part of an egg bake that he shares with Hibird, and a bowl of rice, all with a few cups of tea), he cleans up and brushes his teeth another time before heading back to his own room. He begins going through his closet, already knowing that he has few of any variety beyond his usual attires of white button down shirts (of various types, but they're all the same, really), gakuran, and black pants. Digging around, he finally extracts a few things that suit his tastes, but are suitable for a disguise. Dark gray cargo pants that end a little bit past his ankle, which he rolls up a bit: he remembers buying these on a whim when it was forecasted to get incredibly hot one summer, only to find that they were too large (which they still apparently are), which meant he ended up wearing his usual black pants anyway. He manages to find a light lavender- and white-colored t-shirt as well, with the back and sleeves colored the former and the front the latter. This, too, seems to be a little big, though he can't seem to remember why he has it. Shrugging off the worry, he tugs on socks and shoes, deciding to go a little early to Tsunayoshi's home. Looking outside, it looks a bit chilly, so he grabs a gray jacket out of a closet and slips into it. He slips the cotton mask on, then heads out the door. It is 8:15.

He walks aimlessly, secretly hoping to stall a bit before reaching the humble abode. Yet he still arrives at almost exactly the time he had been expecting: 8:30. Sighing, he walks up and rings the doorbell.

He is a bit surprised when it is Tsunayoshi who opens the door, not his mother. "Hello? Who i- oh, Hiba- Takuma-san!" he exclaims, joy leaping into his face when he recognizes the eyes and what he can see of the half-hidden face. "I didn't recognize you for a moment! Sorry!"

"… It's alright…" he replies, the voice muffled a bit behind the mask.

"You can come in; Mom left really early… something about flowers. Anyway, come in!" Tsunayoshi opens the door wider, still babbling, then pauses. "Takuma-san, you sound… tired. Are… are you alright?"

He enters the home, smelling and hearing the rest of the freeloaders breakfasting before kicking his sneakers off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he insists, realizing that what the brunet is probably hearing is his sleep deprivation from last night.

"Tenth, who was-"

He looks up as Gokudera Hayato pokes his head around the doorframe to the living room. "Tenth, who's that?" the silver-haired teen asks suspiciously.

Turning, the brunet smiles and takes the older raven's hand in his. "Oh, Gokudera-kun! This is Honda Takuma. Takuma-san is my cousin from one of the nearby towns. When my mom told his family I was leaving, he said he wanted to come see me before that since we haven't seen each other in a long time."

Gokudera quickly accepts it, just as he believes nearly everything that falls from his boss's lips. Tsunayoshi tugs "Takuma" down the hallway towards the living room. "Just… make yourself at home, I guess?" he says uncertainly, looking around to see if there is any space left, as he lets go and flourishes an arm towards the room. Certainly, with the two children screaming at each other at the table, and Gokudera's sister, Bianchi, taking up more space, along with Fuuta attempting to keep his two friends from yanking on each other's hair as they throw a fit, whatever space at the table is left seems a bad place to sit. Gokudera is taking up half a sofa as Yamamoto (who knows what his name is supposed to be, but he looks nearly the same aside from that his clothing choice is more on the formal side today, in contrast to his usual sportsman style) and the elder Sasagawa take up the other half, yelling at some program on the television. The yonger Sasagawa and Miura are sitting in a corner, talking and watching everyone with a smile.

"It's… a lot more crowded than I thought it would be…" he says, holding down his voice and his irritation at the noise and crowding. Tsunayoshi laughs and agrees. At that, Yamamoto and the Boxing Club Captain (former) look up, and they nearly come upon him in their haste to greet.

"You came, Hibari!" Ryohei shouts first. "You look a little different today!"

A silence descends upon the room at the name, and Tsunayoshi laughs nervously. "Hibari?" the one in question asks quietly. "I… don't know him… I'm Honda Takuma." Keeping his gaze downcast, he shuffles over to be a little bit behind Tsunayoshi, hiding.

The latter intervenes. "O- Onii-san… this is Takuma-san. He's my cousin, and he's visiting today before we have to all leave."

Ryohei leans his face in close, and Takuma takes a step backwards. "When you look closely you're right!" the boxer roars, and the older of the two can clearly see spittle fly from his mouth and disappear into the air. "Hello, Honda! I'm the Extreme Lion Puncher, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

Yamamoto interrupts this time, thumping Honda on the back. "Hey, Honda!" he greets. "Didn't think I'd see you here!" Deep inside his mind, Hibari breathes a sight of relief; so even the baseball idiot has actually got the situation in his head. At the elder's lack of response, the latter smiles. "Hey, it's me, Hiroaki Eiji!"

Honda blinks. "Hiroaki-kun…? What are you doing here…?"

Hiroaki laughs again. "I came to see what Namimori was like. My mom was wondering what kind of place it was, since we were thinking about other options for middle school for my little brother. Funny we should run into each other!"

Tsunayoshi invades yet again. "Wow, you two know each other? Hiroaki-kun ran into Onii-san while he was jogging, so the two kind of came here together. Oh, hey, let's go upstairs!"

The two catch the look he gives them, and they begin upstairs as a unit. Gokudera, usually so adamant in following, seems to be preoccupied with trying to control the two youngest.

Ushering the taller two inside, Tsunayoshi shuts the door behind them with a sigh of relief. "Gosh, that was almost really bad," he mutters. "I'm… not entirely sure how all this happened… but thanks for covering, Yamamoto."

"It's hard not being able to smile as much," the one in question laughs. "But it's fun learning to act!"

With light surprise, Hibari interrupts. "So neither you nor the infant told any of those other herbivores?"

Tsunayoshi sighs again, and motions that they all sit down wherever. Yamamoto takes a seat at the table, Tsunayoshi on the other side, and Hibari remains leaning against the wall. It's considerably warmer here, so he sheds his jacket, and Tsunayoshi seems to be feeling a lot better since yesterday. "Hibari-san, you're wearing the shirt I gave you for your birthday last year!" he comments happily. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like it…" The raven pauses. Ah, so that was why he had it. Shaking his head, he replies that it was a fine gift, it was just too big, to which Yamamoto laughs and comments on how the former prefect really is still a chibi. "Anyway!" Tsunayoshi interrupts, seeing the raven stiffen at the jab to his stature, "Yeah, Reborn said it was better if… if Gokudera-kun and the others didn't know. I'm not really sure why, though."

"Speaking of which, where's the kid, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks, looking about the room. "Oh, and Hibari, are you sick or anything? Milk is good for your health, you know."

The latter blinks, before remembering that he's wearing a mask. He tugs it off momentarily. "No, not really," he replies bluntly (he's not sure whether it may or may not be true; after all, a man of his caliber should not admit to having a weakness like being sick. Ever). "I just thought that it's hay fever season, so I don't want to catch anything." _Disregarding the fact that masks are used to prevent the spread to others, not the spread to yourself…_

In response to the first question, Tsunayoshi speaks up again. "Reborn? He… said he had something to do, and left earlier… I'm not sure where he went."

They converse more, then head back downstairs. Reaching the ground floor, they find that Reborn has returned from whatever business he had been busy with, and is speaking with Nana. "Oh, hi Mom!" Tsunayoshi greets.

She turns from where she had been standing, still by the door, and waves cheerfully. "Oh, hello, Tsu-kun! And Takuma-kun too! And that must be Hiroaki-kun, right?"

Tsunayoshi and Reborn meet eyes for a split second, and Tsunayoshi nods. "Yeah. H- Hiroaki-kun goes to Takuma-san's school, so they know each other."

Nana steps up into the hallway and heads down towards the living room. "Well, make yourselves at home, both of you; I'll start making lunch. I've got lots of mouths to feed today!"

The three teens are about to follow her, when Reborn calls. "Wait, you three," he says, "I need to talk to each of you. Alone. Tsuna, I'm going to use your room, alright? Honda, follow." Wordlessly, they nod, and Honda follows back up the stairs he had just come down, realizing that he had left his jacket up there anyways.

The two of them reenter the room, and Reborn orders that he shut the door behind him; he does so. They stands in silence for a while, Reborn staring pointedly with the black holes that are his eyes, as Hibari, unable to meet the gaze, stares at the bed on his right. "Well?" the infant asks first, "Aren't you going to sit down?" When he shakes his head and stays where he is, leaning in the corner, the other continues again. "So… have you made a decision?" He shakes his head again. "So you're not going to tell him." Another no. "You're being awfully quiet today."

He opens his mouth to reply, then closes it, thinking on what to say. When he speaks, the voice is so quiet it disturbs him. "I… don't know what to say." Gaining no reaction, he takes a breath and continues, closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards on the wall. "I've never depended upon or placed any positive comment besides respect on any human. I don't bind myself with emotions to others like those herbivores downstairs do. Because of that, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react. And when I do react, I don't understand it. Nothing makes sense; I don't like it."

_And yet, that herbivore intrigues me. Sometimes strong, sometimes weak, I don't really understand him. I hate not understanding, and yet that confusion is part of what draws me to him. Nothing makes sense anymore._

"So basically, what you're saying is, you're confused and at a stand-still."

He pauses, then nods hesitantly. He supposes that was close to what he was trying to say.

"Do you want me to tell him for you, or what?"

At this, he shakes his head firmly and with conviction. "If and when someone does tell him, I'll do it myself. I'm not going to complicate the matter by having someone else be a messenger. Even if that messenger is you, infant."

"You do know that he likes-"

"Sasagawa Kyoko. I know." At this, he opens his eyes again and stares out the window. "It's alright. I knew from the beginning. That I'm not seen in that sort of light, anyway…" At that point, he looks… for lack of a better explanation, human. A real person with weaknesses, with emotions. One who accepts the cruel truth with no intention to shoot the messengers.

Without passing judgement, Reborn nods, tilting his fedora, as he does habitually when contemplating something. "Alright, then. That's all I wanted to talk about to you. You can go. Oh, and tell Dame-Tsuna that I want to see him."

Picking up the jacket that lays crumpled on the floor, he resists the urging of his arm to simply flick it around his shoulders, and instead slips his arms into the sleeves and leaves the zipper as it is. Pulling the cotton mask out of the pocket, he tucks the bands around his ears. He nods to the infant before leaving the room, careful to close it behind him.

Downstairs, he finds Tsunayoshi sitting on one end of the sofa, laughing carelessly at the other guardians' antics. Despite himself, he finds himself feeling slightly better at the sight of seeing the brunet's face free of care or worry, and the corner of his mouth flicks upwards a fraction behind its white barricade. Walking over silently, he taps the smaller male on the shoulder, who looks up curiously. "Tsunayoshi, that child asked… asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you."

They all eat lunch together. The Sawadas' dining table, crowded enough on regular days, is far too small to hold the large number of young adults and teenagers in the home, so it is decided that the youngest (Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo) and the oldest (Bianchi and Nana) should sit at the table while everyone else sits down in any spot they can find around the living room. He sits down with his plate in a corner, where he will be away from the others, and is slightly dismayed when those others begin gather around close to him. First to arrive is Yama- Hiroaki Eiji, who walks over and asks, "Hey, mind if I sit here?" He opens his mouth to give a scathing reply, barely remembering in time that they are supposed to be classmates. Closing his mouth, he scoots over in a silent "okay." Hiroaki sits down.

Next comes Tsunayoshi, who asks the same question, only a bit shyer, as it is his nature. "Is it… alright if I sit here, Takuma-san?"

Secretly, he rejoices inside his mind that Tsunayoshi would willingly come over to sit with him, but years of masking his emotions have never failed him yet. He replies with, "of course you can, cousin," to which Tsunayoshi smiles gratefully and takes the space on his other side (the right). He blinks, realizing that he had unintentionally said a very clever pun. _'Itoko,'_ which he had said to mean 'cousin,' is pronounced the same as 'beloved child.'

Naturally, Gokudera Hayato arrives soon after his precious Tenth. He takes no notice of either Hiroaki nor Honda, and simply plops down next to Tsunayoshi. The Storm and Sky start up a conversation, as Hiroaki engages Honda into pleasant small talk as well. Soon, however, he is distracted by an unusual noise from the child next to him. He turns, and finds Tsunayoshi shaking, and two tears roll down his chin and plop onto his half-eaten plate.

"Oi, Sawada, are you alright?" Hiroaki asks with worry.

Tsunayoshi nods, and scrubs at his eyes with a sleeve. "I was just thinking… I might not be able to come back for three months, even… And Yamamoto and Hibari-san couldn't come." The two in question lock eyes for a moment, and both understand what the other is thinking. Sawada isn't saying that they're not here. He's saying that they're not here as themselves.

Reaching around Honda, Hiroaki pats Tsunayoshi's back reassuringly. "Hey, I'm sure they're thinking about you too, even if they're not here," he says. Gokudera yells at the out-of-towner irately, snapping at him that he alone is enough to care for the Tenth.

Hibari feels something constricting his chest. He doesn't understand what it is, but he feels it anyway. Sighing, he places a hand on Tsunayoshi's fluffy sienna hair and gives it a reassuring pet/pat/ruffle. It's an awkward motion, and it seems unusual between two humans, but for him, with his slightly animalistic nature and aversion to other creatures of his species, it is all he can think of doing. "They seem… like good people," he says, the compliments coming out grudgingly. "from what you've told me. So… don't cry." He removes his hand and goes back to eating as though nothing has happened.

Tsunayoshi stiffens, and stares with wide glassy eyes at the raven. He had never expected, surely, to hear anything of that nature from the former prefect's mouth, acting or not. Then he bursts into a fresh wave of tears. But this time, they're tears of joy at the reassurance that the two he presumably doesn't know well give him. Gokudera takes his turn, then, and the quartet are back to normal within two minutes.

Come 10:20, the entire group is loitering around in the train station. They're ten minutes early, they know, but they can't find it in themselves to care. Chrome is there, too, sitting quietly on one of the benches with Lambo next to her. On the child's other side is Fuuta, and on his other, I-Pin. The departing are set to take a regular train to the nearest large-scale station, where they will transfer to a bullet train to get to the airport before 1 o'clock, hopefully around 12:30.

All too soon, the train arrives. All but three board, and the station suddenly seems frightfully empty despite the myriad of people still there. Standing next to him is Hiroaki Eiji (Yamamoto Takeshi), and on his other is Sawada Nana. Everyone exchanges goodbyes as they load suitcases and children and loose scarves and jackets onto the already packed train. And when the door slides shut, Tsunayoshi is staring out the window, waving. There is sadness in those caramel eyes. He waves back, as do the other two.

As the train pulls away, he simply stands there for a few moments, staring at the place where the only one he has ever felt affection for was moments ago. Hearing a sniffle so like the one that Tsunayoshi had made during their last meal as a whole group behind him, he turns. Nana wipes her eyes on her scarf, and puts a hand on an arm each of the two boys. "You two come over whenever you want, alright?" she says. "And if you hear anything from Tsu-kun, come over and tell me."

With that, she turns and leaves the station.

He and Yamamoto stare after the retreating back. Then he pats Hibari's shoulder gently. "You should come over sometime," he says simply. "I'm sure my old man'll welcome you too. And I'd be glad for the company, even if you aren't."

He, too, turns. The soles of his shoes make light noise against the tiles, but soon the footfalls are no longer heard.

And he is left alone. He feels rooted to the spot, face impassive behind the masks he wears. There is the cotton one, certainly, but then there is the face his body has molded to for the better part of his life; one of apathy, with a slightly sadistic nature.

He feels a strong urge to destroy something, but remembers that he left his tonfas at home and why he did so. But the urge is too strong. Walking towards the exit, he raises a fist and strikes one of the support posts, taking a large chunk of plaster out of the edge. It stings, but he bears it, and leans his forehead on his arm against the post.

The station is still and silent for a moment, then one small boy (he looks to be around the age of a first-year in middle school, perhaps younger) comes up to him. "Nii-san," the boy whispers, with his mousy dark-brown hair and widened coal-black eyes. "Wh- what if Hibari finds out what you did?"

He raises his head and stares back down at the child. "Hibari?" he asks.

"Nii-san isn't from Namimori, is he? Hibari-san is someone who protects the town! But that means he's also scary when something gets destroyed… maybe you should apologize before he finds you!"

He looks at the boy who stares up at him, eyes wide and filled with childish worry for others. A wave of nostalgia hits him, but he swallows it and manages to give a small smile, though it remains hidden behind the white cotton. "I- I think I should do that then."

With that, he straightens up and leaves the station.

Because he isn't sure when the name began to echo inside his head.

He walks with the natural rhythms in his step. His heartbeat, from the day he was born into this world, continues it's natural pace: ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. Behind that, the name continues it's beat. Herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. On his way home, he notices that his hand is bleeding. The knuckles are coated in a thin film of white powder, stained red from the injuries. As it's not too serious, he merely licks the blood off out of habit, nearly gagging at the taste of the plaster. But he continues, if only to keep the blood from staining his sleeve or dripping down the road.

At some point, he finds himself at an intersection, and remembers that, if he crosses to the right here, then takes another right, he will be at the Sawadas' home. If he takes a left the second turn instead, he will be at Take-Sushi, where Yamamoto lives. On a sudden whim, he decides to stop by both instead of going straight home, if only to say hello.

Because he isn't sure when thoughts beyond the next chase began to occupy his mind.

When he knocks at the door of the Sawadas'– no, now it is the Sawada's– home, at first, there is nothing. A few moments later, the door opens, and Nana's face instantly lights up into a smile when she sees him. "Hibari-kun!" she greets. "Oh, you came! Come in, come in. Would you like some tea? Maybe some snacks?"

It suddenly dawns upon him that, for this woman, life is rough. Suddenly she would find herself in the midst of so many children and even a grown adult vying for attention, and just as suddenly, they would all be gone. And the others beyond those who live here, too, cared for and depended on her a great deal. And at this moment, he is the only target available for that excess motherly energy.

"… Yes, that would be nice. Thank you," he replies, tugging the mask off of his face and tucking it into his pocket. He follows inside, shutting the door behind him. Slipping his shoes off, he follows the kind lady into the living room.

As she sets about preparing a "small" spread (he is quick to notice that the quantity of ingredients she is gathering is enough for about 5 people… then again, each of the freeloaders seemed to have the appetite of two and a half normal humans of their respective ages), she begins rambling, though he's not sure whether the words are directed to him or are being said for her own peace of mind.

"I was really surprised when Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun said that everyone would be going to Italy… and, well… I always had a feeling that Iemitsu was doing something odd. But then, he's a wonderful man, and Tsu-kun's a wonderful son, so I never thought much of it. But…" she stops for a moment here, and sighs, before turning around and placing a cup of tea on the table. He accepts with a thank you, and she smiles, before turning back around and continuing where she left off. "But… I guess… well, the Mafia!" He nearly chokes into the tea, and places it down gently. So, she knew. Of course, he knew that she would have to know at some point. But, when…

"But you know, when they told me more about the Vongola, I sort of… thought that this might actually be the career best suited for him. I guess… it's just a mother's intuition." She laughs lightly, and the smile reclaims its place. "I know they're the mafia and everything, with a blood-stained history and all that… but when I heard about the Primo, Giotto… their description of him just reminded me so much of Tsu-kun. I know that he'll be a good boss who will try hard and bring that wrecked Family back to its former goodness. After all, if he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to!"

He stiffens when the sound of her knife chopping a sheet of dough with unnecessary vigor overlaps with that of a loud knock on the door. "Oh, could you get that, Hibari-kun?" she asks. "I'm sorry, but my hands are kind of full with this right now!"

Nodding, he gets up and answers the door. He stops short when he sees who it is, as does the other when seeing him. "Hibari?" Yamamoto asks, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he replies bluntly, to which the baseball star laughs.

"Haha, I guess you're right. I wanted to say hello to Tsuna's mom!"

The sound of Nana yelping cuts through their conversation, and Yamamoto, suddenly worried, hurries past Hibari, barely stopping to wrestle his shoes off. He, after closing the door, does the same, only walking.

"What's wrong! ?" Yamamoto asks, and Nana waves her hand airily. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. It's just that… this morning I left to get Tsu-kun flowers before they all left… but I forgot to give them to him…" Quickly drawing herself together, she ushers Yamamoto towards the table, motioning for Hibari to do the same. "But that's alright! Have a seat, Yamamoto-kun. Would you like tea? Maybe some snacks?"

Yamamoto's face melts back into its usual grin, and he smiles as he sits down. "Well… your snacks are too good to refuse! Don't mind if I do!" Sighing at the younger male's antics, Hibari nevertheless takes the seat next to him.

Nana seems far happier now that she has another mouth to feed. Truly, a mother. It dawns upon him that that's close to the way Tsunayoshi seems to work. It was something the former prefect never really understood- it wouldn't affect Tsunayoshi if the elder Sasagawa is bitten to death for running rampant, if the cow child chooses to foolishly blow himself up, if Chrome Dokuro is eating properly. But it is this care for others (combined with the lack of care for himself) that makes him stronger… no matter how convoluted the logic sounds to the Namimori Carnivore. Yet he sees a prime example of this same sort right before him, the Herbivore's own mother. When alone, she must have been crying in the kitchen at the empty table (there was a wet spot on the wood before he came in, and her eyes had looked exactly the same as Tsunayoshi's had when he came over only yesterday. Post-crying, post-face washing). But when Hibari was here, she swallowed that to instead care for him, who she had seen all of 5 times throughout the years, yet still cared for like he was her own child, just as she did for all the others. And when Yamamoto came, she got better. Not just better at hiding the sadness, but it was clear that she was actually feeling happier. Having others around for her to care for and feed and comfort made her strong, just as having friends around him to care for and stop fights between and laugh with made her son strong.

As he's thinking, chin resting on his hand, propped up on an elbow, his train of thought is interrupted by Yamamoto poking his shoulder. "Hibari, are you feeling okay?" he asks, "You've been really quiet… and you look like something's bothering you."

He spares the worried face a glance, before staring out the window. "I am fine."

The other shrugs. "If you say so."

As Hibari turns to return to his thoughts, he hears a soft humming, which increases gradually in volume until it becomes quiet singing.

_The sudden rain dyes the town gently,_

_The dust and dislikable things, it washes away for us._

_If there are sunny days, then yeah, there's rainy days too,_

_Just find some shelter, and maybe take a break._

_Everyday continues from now on, too,_

_For eternity, there's no interruptions: the present continues._

_Hey, when you want to cry, you just want to cry,_

_All you need to do is cry until your tears run out._

_You don't need to feign strength, because you'll get stronger._

_Now,–_

"What are you singing?" Hibari asks, interrupting the other mid-line. He's not sure why he let it go on that long, but accepts that, especially for a sports freak, the other has a clear, nice voice.

"Wha-, oh!" Yamamoto says, then laughs. "It's a song my dad taught me when I was little. Can't seem to remember the name though… anyway, it's one of the few songs I'm actually good at singing, plus I like the lyrics. Really, the whole thing is about letting the bad stuff wash away with the rain. Was I singing that loud?" At the nod he receives, Yamamoto laughs again. "Haha, sorry about that. Thing is, I just sing it whenever I'm down, usually in my head. I didn't notice I was singing out loud!"

"Oh, no, that was very nice," Nana says, smiling brightly as she places a plate of cooling cookies on the table, along with two glasses of milk. "You have a very nice singing voice, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto laughs sheepishly. "Haha, thanks, Aunt."

Nana smiles back, and takes a seat with another cup of tea. "Sorry, I figured that milk might be better with cookies. Hibari-kun, are you finished with your tea? Do you want me to take the cup?" He shakes his head, and she pushes the plate towards them. "Come on, now, both of you eat. Hibari-kun, do you sing at all?"

He blinks at the pseudo-random question, as he and Yamamoto take a biscuit each. They're simple things, and they smell and look wonderful. "Not… usually," he answers, and it is the truth. Yes, the can sing, and does so sometimes when he's alone or with only Hibird in the school or his own home.

"I'm sure you have a wonderful voice," she says, before taking a sip of her tea. In the silence that follows, he takes a bite out of his cookie, and finds it, for lack of any other fitting description, amazing. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that; he simply eats it as he would anything else.

When she finally allows to two to leave (she invites them to stay for dinner and to come by tomorrow, too), she sends them both off with a wrapped bag of more cookies. After that, she gives them both a hug, and tells them to take care, look both ways, and make sure to watch out for suspicious people.

On his way home, the bag swinging from his hand, Hibari realizes something. Ordinarily, he would have detested having such kindness shown to him by anyone. Especially such doting and unnecessary affection. But he didn't particularly mind when Nana was so insistent upon the two of them coming as often as they wished and making themselves at home.

Perhaps it is because she reminds him so much of her son. Perhaps it is because he somehow empathizes for her situation. Perhaps it is because those few who had slowly begun to catch his interest, to the point where he forbade the Disciplinary Committee members from interfering with them, instead ordering them to tell him so he could deal with whatever the situation was, were now gone. (That can't be right. It makes him sound like he misses them. And that is most certainly _not_ the case… for most of them. But…)

Perhaps it is because he isn't sure when he had first realized he had fallen in love.

* * *

_A whole 11,820 words, 15 pages. Longest piece I have ever actually finished (I have other ones that will probably go longer, but are nowhere near finished). In any case, I believe I have just lost a few years of my life to this in the past week. Either way, I'm proud of it despite myself; it's the first official pairing writing I've done, too! (I've tried once before as an omake, and really that was more friendship.) But anyway… happy new year! ? It's late, but that's okay, right? Please don't throw things at me!_

_[Edit] I forgot to mention that the bit that Yamamoto sings is part of the first verse of his fourth character song. Sorry! (Ordinarily I'd try not to include parts of their character songs [I just enjoy being able to scrutinize the messages for a reason], but the situation seemed to call for it.)  
_

_And these are just the ramblings of a tired author, but I'll say them anyway. Personally, I think that 18→27 makes more sense than 18←27 (Tsunayoshi thinks Hibari-san is great too. Probably). But that's just me! If you want to show me something of the latter, that's great! (And if you like TsunaHiba, that's okay too. Whatever floats your boat. It's also okay if you don't like these at all! I have nothing against you!) I think it's nice if they're actually together… but then I don't mind if they're not!__ Hiba→←Tsuna is cool too! (In a kind of heartrending way… [I suppose I just like different things].)_

_In any case, thank you for reading! I hope you all have a happy January! 1/8–2/7 is HibaTsuna Monthly! (I'm not doing it!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a note:__ This story can be read with either this or the first chapter first, so if you prefer 18→27, then go ahead to the previous one._

_If you're looking for a happy ending, please turn back! _18←27

* * *

Maybe it's just a passing fancy.

He sits in the school courtyard, poking at a small flower that flourishes in the shadows between the building wall and the courtyard ground. The yellow petals open up towards the sun, hoping for even a ray of that nourishing light, yet it remains shyly hidden away from sight.

"–Hey, you. What are you still doing on school grounds?"

He falls over backwards in shock at the voice. There is only one person who would speak to him in that manner; others are far less brusque. "Hi- Hibari-san!" he squeaks, turning to look at the prefect from his position on the ground. Raven-black hair frames a youthful, pale face, and steel-gray eyes stare cooly back at him, hardly blinking and devoid of emotion. "I- I was-"

"–A dandelion?" The other asks, attention now drawn away from the flustered underclassman. "What are the maintenance staff doing…?" As the prefect reaches over the brunet to tug the offending weed, the latter does something unexpected, and grabs the thin wrist, halting it.

"Hi- Hibari-san, don't!" he shouts, still lying on the ground. "Y- you can't hurt it!"

He sits up nervously, expecting the raven to strike him for speaking back to an upperclassman. But to his surprise, he receives only a sigh. "Fine, I won't," the other replies, before reaching around again. Carefully, he tugs the frail flower up, roots and all, and knocks it against the wall softly to get the loose dirt and grit off. Then he stands back up, the flower still in his hands. "Well?" he asks, turning to leave. "Aren't you coming?"

"A- ah, yes!" he squeaks, scrambling up. "Of course!" The brunet sputters. He follows the older boy through the hallways that he walks each day during school. And yet, even though they are the same hallways, it feels… different, now that it is _him_ he is walking behind, and not his two best friends beside.

When they reach the Reception Room, the raven somehow slides the door open with his foot, cradling the delicate flower in both hands. Then he crosses to the window, gesturing towards it with a grunt and a shove of his shoulder. "Open the window," he says. It isn't an order, really, but it's not a suggestion. Merely a flat statement. _His_ speech patterns are odd like that.

He complies, sliding the window open easily. It is then that he realizes what they are here for. "Hibari-san!" he says incredulously, nearly falling out of the window in his surprise. "Th- there's a flower box here!"

And indeed there is. It is placed an unusual distance lower than the window compared to the other classrooms, but it is reachable nonetheless, and is filled with dirt. He briefly wonders when it last nurtured any flora.

The raven sighs in exasperation. "Well, this _is_ a _Reception_ Room."

He laughs nervously, trying to cover for his stupidity. "Haha… well… what I mean is… um…" he fidgets with the hem of his white shirt, trying to think up a coherent sentence. "I… always thought of it more as 'Hibari-san's office' than the Reception Room."

The other smirks, snorting lightly. "You're really an idiot," he laughs with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Move over." When the brunet does so, the prefect moves past him to gently plant the dandelion. "Get a cup of water from the sink over there," he orders, not taking his eyes off of the yellow petals.

The brunet looks in the direction that the pale hand points, seeing a sink with a few cups lined up neatly next to it to drain. Pattering over, he fills a cup with water three-quarters full, still managing to spill quite a bit clumsily as he walks back.

_He_ frowns at the spilled water, but accepts the now nearly-empty cup without comment. He pours it around the base of the flower, before patting down the soil, closing the window, and moving past the underclassman to place the cup back by the sink. With that, he walks over to the smaller male, places a hand on the thin shoulder, and turns him around. "Come on," he says, as he steers the brunet out the door, down the stairs, and towards the gate. "Go home, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll see you tomorrow. _On time_."

Sawada nods vigorously, bows once at the gate, and thanks Hibari profusely. Then, he turns and heads home. On the way, it strikes him that the entire exchange was odd.

Maybe he's just a stupid loser who misunderstands.

Hibari took another swing, and Tsuna took another hit. He fell backwards, losing the will even to stay up. "Stand up," the raven snarled. "I've seen you fight. Where is that strength?"

"I- I can't!" the brunet cried. He was already covered in bruises, and too sore to stand up. Tears streamed down his face; the pain was great, but not great enough to send him into unconscious bliss. He coughed up as a kick was aimed at his stomach, curling into himself to protect his own fragile body. He screwed his eyes up and shook, trying to send himself into a coma. "I can't fight!"

"Liar."

Hibari made to strike him again, but the steel tonfa stopped mere centimeters from his face. "–Infant."

Tsuna opened his eyes, only to see the other's head turned in a different direction. He turned his tear-stained face towards where the prefect was looking. There, on a windowsill, stood Reborn, calmly analyzing the situation. "Ciaossu, Hibari," the infant greeted him, completely ignoring the perilous situation his student was in. "That's enough; Dame-Tsuna's not strong enough yet."

"… If you say so," the raven responded. With a clicking sound, he retracted both tonfas and stalked away. Tsuna watched him go. He was glad that the one-sided beating had ended, but… he couldn't help but feel bad that he had disappointed Hibari so much. He hated disappointing people.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna," Reborn cut in, interrupting the brunet's thoughts. "You must be strong enough to go into Dying Will mode whenever! Did you see how easily Hibari struck you? Someday, you're going to be going against enemies who won't hold back, and I won't always be around. Come on, we're training."

"…" As Tsuna remained unresponsive, Reborn had Leon transform himself into a mallet, swinging it forcefully to catch Tsuna on the back of the head. Unsurprisingly, the middle-schooler shot forward and ground his face in the dirt. "Reborn!" he yelled, spitting out the grit, "What was that for! ?"

"A physics lesson," came the smart reply. "Inertia in action. Your whole body's not massive enough, or doesn't have enough inertia, to hold up against a strike from this mallet. Therefore, training! We're going to put some muscles (those have a lot of weight, you know) on those fishbones you call a spine!"

"I don't take phys- ow ow ow! Reborn! Don't twist my arm like that!"

As he walked away, three paces behind Reborn and grumbling, rubbing his sore arm, he didn't see the shadow watching them both from the Reception Room window. Once they were out the gate, it pulled away anyway.

Maybe it's just a different kind of friendship.

"It's the suspension bridge effect!"

Tsuna suddenly realizes that the entire dinner table (plus Gokudera and Yamamoto, courtesy of his mother, as they'd been waiting at his house while he was still at school) is silent, staring at him. He sits back down sheepishly, trying to figure out what just happened. He'd been trying to figure out why his earlier exchange with Hibari had left him so confused, and then… oh yes, he'd probably stood up suddenly, slammed his hands on the table and shouted "It's the Suspension Bridge Effect!"

"Haha, what's that mean, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"This is why muscle heads like you are so stupid, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera snarls, violently spearing the eel on his donburi with a fork (he'd been eating his salad). "The Suspension Bridge Effect is when someone is in a perilous situation, and mistakes the feelings of their heart pounding as a sign of being in love. By the way, Tenth," he turns toward Tsuna, who is willing him to stop talking (which, of course, doesn't work), "_What's_ the Suspension Bridge Effect?"

Tsuna opens his mouth to give some excuse that is most likely lame, but is saved when Yamamoto interrupts, "Haha, Gokudera, you _just_ told us what it is! Why are you asking Tsuna?" He quickly takes the chance given to him as Gokudera turns to rant at the baseball star again to begin eating very quickly. Promptly, he starts choking, and Gokudera begins fretting. The exclamation is quickly forgotten.

But it's true, it _could_ be the Suspension Bridge Effect. He's certainly in a perilous situation whenever Hibari is near… but that doesn't explain why he was so confused in the first place.

Because Hibari-san was being _nice_ to him.

Not just lenient, _nice_. Before the whole Ring Battle thing, Hibari wouldn't have ever hesitated to beat him up (usually for no reason he could really understand), grind his comatose body into the dirt/cement/whatever the ground happened to be made of, and be on his way.

Even someone as dense as Tsuna could tell that the Disciplinary Committee had stopped picking on "Sawada's Gang," as he had overheard them being called once. Instead, they often ran into Hibari, who would leave, stay to discipline the unruly crowd, or do something unexpected. And as time passed, they'd been hearing more conversation from the prefect and less threats. Maybe it was just his way of showing respect.

With that thought, he gets up, places his bowls in the sink, and excuses himself from the table to go take a bath.

_I want to ask him if anything's wrong, but… If it's Hibari-san, then I'm sure he doesn't want me prying into his personal business._

A few weeks later, the door of his classroom rolls open, and Tsuna looks up to see Hibari standing there. Not bothering to excuse himself for the intrusion, he simply marches in, grabs Tsuna by the arm, and drags him away. The teacher doesn't react to it, simply because it's Hibari Kyouya, and instead chooses to scream and shout at Gokudera to sit back down, stop yelling, and for heaven's sake, put those dangerous-looking devices _away_!

"H- Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaks, trying not to appear terrified (and failing at it). "Wha- did something happen?" He receives no reply, and sighs, resigning to following the prefect (walking is less painful than being used to sweep the floor, and he's sure that it would irritate Hibari less, too).

Hibari leads him to the window, and points down. "What is this?"

Tsuna looks, and sees not one, but two dandelions. Though one is small and has barely even a bud, the other's petals are now more colorful and bright than before. "Er… the dandelion multiplied…?" he answers stupidly (he can just imagine Hibari slapping a palm to his face, but the stoic older teen doesn't). _Maybe it has a cloud flame for propagation. Like Hibari-san._ He mentally slaps himself for the silly notion, and stifles a cough.

"… Hmph." He receives only a grunt in return, and a silence fills the space. He breaks it, then. "Sawada, you wanted to save the herb. You take care of it."

"The… herb… Hibari-san?"

"Yes, Sawada, the herb," he gives a snort, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. "The dandelion flower has gardening, culinary, and medicinal uses. Therefore, it is a herb. I'm going to expect you to water i- them, and provide care as necessary. Every other day should be fine. Got it?"

He nods vigorously, suddenly feeling much happier. "Yes!"

When the two of them had first met (and for quite a while afterwards) none of this would ever have been possible. The aloof disciplinarian, with his usual nonchalant voice, his usual uncaring face, his usual unusual and slightly sadistic nature, would never have even thought to stoop low enough to even acknowledge the other. The loser, the idiot, the good-for-nothing klutzy waste-of-space. Never.

And yet, slowly, it had happened. And it was only now, after such a long period of time since the infant tutor who had called himself to be Reborn had entered his life, that he had noticed, loser idiot that he was. In recent times, the Disciplinary Committee had stopped hounding upon Sawada's Gang (as he had overheard them being referred to once), and instead Hibari himself would intrude. In recent times, Hibari-san had been more tolerant with his mistakes and failures, and instead of biting him to death with his tonfas immediately, he would be scolded like a child/whacked (softer than before) over the head with the steel weapons, be shown the correct way to go about the business/be threatened with death the next time such an incident occurred, and be watched carefully while retrying the task/be forced to repeat the task with no mistakes or face the devil himself.

But of course, Tsuna is only human. He has weaknesses, flaws, and undesirable traits to counter his good ones. And one of the weaknesses of a human body (or any mortal body, really) is the ability to contract a virus and become ill.

"Tsu-kun, are you sure you're alright?" his mother asks, kneeling on the floor next to his bed.

His face is flushed and sweating, and the single caramel eye that he cracks open is glazed and tired. A damp towel has been placed on his forehead to ward off the heat, but it doesn't seem to be working well. "Sure, mom," he mumbles. The thermometer tucked under his arm gives a small beep, and he tiredly reaches a hand inside his shirt to tug it out. Before he can see, however, his mother snatches the small device out of his hands to see herself.

"40.9ºC?" she gasps. "Tsu-kun, you're running a high fever; what do you mean you're alright? When did you start feeling badly? Oh, you can't even get up like this; don't say such silly things such as going to school. I'll call you in sick, alright? Try to go back to sleep, I'll bring some medicine up later, alright?"

He nods tiredly, giving in to his fretting mother. It's true, he's been feeling mildly sick for nearly two weeks now, but he kept persisting at it just as Reborn had told him.

"_In the mafia world, being sick means you shut up and take it like a man. Get up and go to school."_

After two days of such treatment in the mornings, he had largely stopped speaking to Reborn on any matter that didn't directly concern his academics or training. He numbed himself to his own pain as best he could, but it was hard in class when he tried to focus and the front of the room kept swimming in front of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto had been concerned for him, of course, but at his insistence that he was alright, just tired, they relented and didn't question further. Once his body had lurched towards the right when he was at the shoe lockers alone, having been kept late for supplementary classes (Yamamoto had had baseball practice that day). He had been glad that no one had been around to see him disoriented, or they might have picked on him, or worse, picked on him and then baited Gokudera-kun into a fight about it.

At that notion, he finds his train of his thoughts taking a turn towards Hibari. Hibari-san has been acting strange lately, too, now that he thinks about it. Several times, he would hear his name called and would turn around, and only see the prefect's retreating back. Often he wondered if he was hearing things. Other times were when he would greet Hibari; sometimes, he would be rewarded with Hibari pausing for a moment, opening his mouth as though he has something to say, then closing it before nodding and continuing on his way. Other times, he would be ignored entirely. His intuition always kept telling him that Hibari-san seemed less angry post-greeting, but he is sure that those are figments of his imagination as well.

Maybe Hibari-san isn't feeling well, either.

With those thoughts, he somehow manages to fall into a deep sleep. He feels bad about it, thinking on how, usually, Reborn would tell him to go check on Hibari if he is worried, that it is a boss's responsibility to look after his subordinates. But it has been a week and a half since they last spoke on any remotely similar conversation; he doesn't want to go begging for help now.

He'll just 'shut up and take it like a man.' That's what the (stupid) infant wanted, isn't it?

Tsuna knocked at the door, knees shaking. He really didn't want to… but he had to.

"Come in," a voice from inside called. He timidly slid the door open, hopping in and closing it behind him. The movements were rushed and awkward, like a mouse scurrying through grass to escape detection.

He was greeted with the sight of Hibari, lying down casually on one of the couches. It appeared that he had been reviewing a file, as said file was lying on the table in front of him. He had a near-empty mug of tea next to it, and gazed lazily at the nervous underclassman. "Oh, it's you," he said sitting back up, voice completely devoid of any concern or care. "State your business, and if you have none, leave; I'm busy at the moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"U- um… well…" he stuttered, trying to compose his whirling thoughts. What was he here for again! ? "Um… Hibari-san, I- I forgot something before… um, I was wondering…"

His breath caught in his throat, and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his heart from pounding. This was dangerous, he knew; Hibari was probably getting more irritated by the millisecond before the prefect decided to defenestrate or otherwise remove him (possibly for good). "I– I-was-wondering-if-"

"Be quiet," the prefect demanded. He did so. "Come over here." Opening his eyes in shock, he saw Hibari pointing to the opposite couch. "Don't make me repeat myself; sit down." He didn't waste another moment. Sighing, the raven-haired boy continued. "Calm down, speak slowly, and enunciate between syllables. Repeat your sentence and stop _panicking_ like you're a _mouse_ running from a _hawk_."

"I- well… um… Reborn said that I should get to know you better… so I was… um… could I maybe… stay here for a bit?" He shut his eyes again, waiting for the Namimori Carnivore to bite him.

Instead, he heard another sigh. "Fine. Since it's you, I suppose you can stay for a bit. Just don't get in my way."

"Y- yes!"

When he wakes up, his mother is back. She smiles at him, leaving a steaming cup of tea on the low table, which has been drawn nearer to the bed. She instructs him to take the medicine tablets that lie next to the cup, then tells him that she is heading to the store, so he should keep resting. He takes a glance at the clock: it is just after school would have ended had he attended that day.

He forces himself into a sitting position, and takes the medicine and tea. He feels a lot better; certainly he's not anywhere close to well yet, but at least he seems to be on the road to recovery. Breathing in the calming herbal aroma, he takes another sip. Hibari-san likes tea, doesn't he? From what he can tell, the older teen seems to have an affinity for traditional Japanese culture, right down to the strict caste system and knowledges of tea-ceremonies and flower-arranging. (Hibari made him tea once when Reborn made him go to the Reception Room to speak with the carnivore; he'd just been pouring a cup, apparently, and so offered some. It was an unusual gesture, but that single cup was almost _godly_. And when he asked what kind of tea it was, the other's reply had been a shrug, and then an explanation on how he didn't know because he blended it himself, so if Sawada wants to know so much, why doesn't he name it himself? Tsuna had frozen in his seat for a moment, then smiled shyly and given a clear reply. _"Overcast Sky."_)

_Speaking of Hibari-san… oh no._ He jerks upwards, placing the tea on the table and scrambling out of bed.

"_Every other day should be fine."_

He hurries to get some regular clothes on, and runs out the door. He promised to take care of the dandelion(s); he can't break a promise to Hibari-san.

Arriving at the gates, he's already out of breath, sight swimming again and half-dead. Again, he finds it strange that Reborn has been nowhere to be seen… perhaps their lack of communication has struck a rift into their relationship. Pushing the thought aside, he jumps up and climbs over the gate (with much difficulty), and shakily runs up the stairs towards the third floor.

He knocks on the door, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. "Come in."

He slides the door open at the call, knees shaking. Though this time, he knows that this is a different kind of fear from before. He enters again, sliding the door shut behind him. And as expected, Hibari is alone again. He is sitting at the large desk, doing paperwork.

"Oh. It's you," he says. Momentarily, he looks up from the pen, then immediately looks back down and continues.

"Hi- Hibari-san," he rasps out, wheezing, "I- I needed to water the dandelions today…"

"You're sick. Your mother called."

Tsuna pauses at the blunt statement, then nods. "Y- yes, but… but I promised to take care of-"

"Already did." Tsuna blinks in surprise, but still the prefect continues writing and does not look at him. "Go home. Get better. You're unhygienic."

Tsuna swallows nervously. Hibari-san… already watered the plants? After being so imposing about responsibility and such, he did it for him? And told him to get better? True, it was to keep the school sterile… but somehow, it made him happy to know that the other cared. Even if it was only that. "Ah… Hi- Hibari-san…"

"What. It's done. Leave."

He flinches slightly at the cold sentences, staring at the top of the dark head. Still Hibari does not look up, still he speaks in short, barking sentences… he seems to be in a bad mood today. "A- actually… I was wondering, is Hibari-san feeling sick at all?"

"No."

He fidgets with the hem of his shirt nervously, biting his lip."Ah… sorry… it's just that… I was worried because… I don't know, you started talking a bit less… so I was wondering if you had a sore throat or-"

"No."

He smiles then. So Hibari _is_ feeling alright! That's good. "Oh. S- sorry for asking, then… My other thought was that you… hated me or something, but… I guess that couldn't be right. I- I'll go home! I'm sorry for spreading virus-"

"Stop talking. Just go. Don't come back until you're well."

Deciding that he should just listen, he bows and thanks the other nervously for his time, exiting the room.

Reaching home, he opens the door and comes face to face with his mother. "Tsu-kun!" she frets. "I was worried when you weren't in bed when I got home! Where were- hello, who's this?"

Curiously, he turns his head in the direction that her eyes are following. And there, standing a meter behind him, is Hibari, leaning casually on the brick wall surrounding the yard. In his usual black gakuran jacket, with his usual uncaring face, and his usual nonchalant voice. "Hi-" he squeaks out, before he is interrupted.

"He tried to come to school. I would ask that you make sure he does not attempt to reenter the campus until he is sufficiently healthy. I bid you both a good day," the raven states. And with that, he turns on his heel and leaves.

"Tsu-kun, who was that?" his mother asks. But he isn't listening. He's too busy watching the retreating figure, wondering what Hibari had meant by that.

"Hibari-san, do you want to come flower-watching with us?"

Tsuna was well aware of the many stares he was receiving from other students. He was standing right outside of the Reception Room, and Hibari was standing on the other side of the threshold. Swallowing thickly, the brunet hurried to elaborate when he received a suspicious stare. "I- I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay too. It's just that I was wondering because- because–!"

"Stop," Hibari interrupted, grabbing the flustered underclassman by both of his upper arms and shaking lightly. "There's too many people." And without another word or probably even a second thought, he yanked Tsuna inside the office and shut the door behind them. After the forceful yank, he dragged Tsuna towards one of the couches and pushed him down to sit on it, before seating himself on the one opposite. "Slow down, enunciate, and don't babble. Repeat your statement and justification."

Taking a few deep breaths, Tsuna tried to sit up straight and will his heart to stop pounding, staring down at his hands clenched and pushing down on his knees. "Um, well… Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and I were going to go flower watching on Sunday, since it's spring now, and everyone knows the sakura only last a week, and then Kyoko-chan and Haru said they wanted to come too… a- and so I was wondering if you might want to come to?" He took a quick peek upward to see the prefect's reaction.

The result: there was none. At least, nothing that showed on the usual uncaring face, the usual emotionless smile. "I… will pass," the other answered after a pause. "I don't wish to crowd with you and anyone else." There was another pause then, and then Hibari muttered something under his breath.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last bit, Hibari-san; could you repeat it?" he asked curiously. Was it something important?

Hibari shook his head. "I said nothing. If that is all, then you may leave. Perhaps some other time, when I'm feeling bored enough to bite your little crowd to death."

Tsuna smiled then, warmly and shyly. "O- okay! I'll see you later, then." Bowing politely, he thanked the prefect for his time, and left the room.

He'd never been good at reading lips, and his interpretation seemed horribly out-of-character, but from what he could see…

"_But I do not mind going with only you."_

Three days later, Nana Sawada _finally_ is convinced that he is fully recovered and thus, can go back to school. She gives a ten-minute joyful rant the night before: "Really, Tsu-kun, I'm so proud of you! You're actually wanting to go to school! Oh, I'll have to make sure that we have something nice for dinner tomorrow! Oh, and thank that nice boy who escorted you home, too; oh, I never caught his name." To quote but a few seconds of it.

As usual, his wake-up call is in the form of a large green mallet smacking him in the stomach and propelling him forcefully into the wall. "Physics lesson for the day, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn states, having Leon revert to his original form. "All objects have inertia, or, in simple terms, 'the tendency to keep doing what it is already doing.' If no force is applied, then objects will continue at a constant velocity (aka in a straight line at a constant speed). However, force can send an object into motion or stop it. Also, Newton's Second Law: when you hit the wall, the wall pushes back with the same amount of force."

"Reborn! That was so not one lesson!" Tsuna groans, rubbing his aching neck and gut. "Ah! I'm going to be late! Hibari-san's going to kill me!" Hastily, he scrambles out of bed and hurries to get his uniform on. Running down the stairs, he grabs a slice of jammed toast, cramming the corner into his mouth, and runs out the door with a muffled, "I'm going!"

On the way, he runs into Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto (or rather, Gokudera-kun runs into him from behind, sweeping him into a bone-crushing, tear-filled hug while praising the Tenth's good health, with Yamamoto laughing merrily to warn him against crushing Tsuna's organs). Just like always, they continue to school, Tsuna munching on his half-finished toast and the other two chattering away and bickering.

Upon nearing the school gates, he is a bit surprised to see Hibari leaning against the wall and keeping vigil. What's even stranger is that they meet eyes for a moment, and Hibari quickly straightens up and stalks away. "Che," Gokudera sneers, glaring daggers at the formerly-occupied spot. "What a jerk. Shall I go cremate him later, Tenth?"

"N- no Gokudera-kun, don't!" he squeaks, waving his hands dismissively. Still, he feels slightly dejected. What was… is Hibari-san… avoiding him?

_N- no!_ Something in his mind screeches, _Th- that can't be right! This is Hibari-san! Avoiding people would be a sign of weakness! But, but then, why… oh! Maybe he's just… worried that I'm still sick? after all, Hibari-san was really conscious about colds and flus, wasn't he? That must be it!_

Feeling slightly better, he goes inside and tries to focus on the lesson. It's not all that enthralling, but he at least tries to respect the teacher's efforts instead of sneakily taking a nap like Yamamoto or outright daydreaming at the desk like Gokudera. At least he tries, right?

On the way home, he sees Hibari again at the gate. And again, the prefect turns tail (no, that phrase doesn't sound right at all) at the sight of him. He shrugs, deciding to stick with his "He's worried about catching my flu" theory.

And so it goes, for a full fortnight.

And when finally, _finally_, Hibari stays at the gate, he smiles pure happiness for the first time in what seems like forever. "Good morning, Hibari-san," he says, just as he had so many weeks ago, before the avoidance, before the sickness. Those days are over, and he can continue forwards now, safe in the knowledge that he is not hated. Unsurprisingly, he receives only a nod. He frowns then; the action had seemed… hesitant, for lack of a more fitting word. But his eyes quickly fall upon the large clock on the front of the school, and he scurries away with an apology. It was probably a misunderstanding anyway.

_I really wish Hibari-san could've come._

While knowing that his desires were fruitless, he sighed and thought them anyway. It was alright to dream, wasn't it? Hibari was a busy person, and flower-watching was a time when there were a lot of troublemakers out. He took another mouthful out of his bottle of barley tea, smiling shyly at the antics of everyone else. Kyoko and Haru were, as always, talking animatedly about how much fun everyone was having and how nice the weather was. Onii-san and Gokudera seemed to be trying to out-yell each other, Yamamoto overpowering both with his bright laughter. Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo were playing tag and other games, watched over by the ever quiet, ever sweet Chrome. There were others too, like some of the arcobaleno. It was a lively gathering.

Tipping the bottle again, he realized that it was empty. _Guess I'll have to go buy another…_ "Yamamoto, I'm going to go buy some more tea; do you want anything?" He stood up, and Yamamoto merely laughed and replied that what he wanted was "maybe just some sports drinks." Quietly, he sneaked away while Gokudera was busy screaming at Ryohei (and vice versa).

_Aah, I really wanted Hibari-san to come this year…_

It was a stupid want, really. Hibari used to like sakuras more than any other flower. But after Shamal's interference, it had switched to chrysanthemums (Japan's _official_ national flower). It was slightly funny, really; white chrysanthemums symbolized lamentation and grief. Sakuras (which were typically white or light pink), on the other hand, were an enduring metaphor for the ephemeral nature of life (due to it's quick death and stunning beauty), were an omen of good fortune and also an emblem of love, affection, and represented spring, symbolizing mortality, hope, power…

… And also clouds. Cherry blossoms trees bloomed _en masse_, the delicate white flower bursting and propagating faster than could be imagined, turning the schoolyard's air into a veritable flurry of pale pink petals that seemed as though they would disintegrate with a single touch. It was a beautiful and breath taking sight, he thought, looking up to stare at the tiny flowers.

Seeing the pink reminded him of one other thing. According to many myths, in ancient times, beneath each sakura tree had been buried a body, which lead the flower to symbolize death, too (_what a busy flower,_ he thought, _having to mean so many things to so many people_). The tree was nurtured by the corpse, a sacrifice killed by the Sakurazukamori or a fallen soldier or something else. No matter what, as the trees grew, their petals were dyed that pale pink by the human blood that nurtured–

Unexpectedly walking into someone, Tsuna bounced back and tried to apologize, rubbing his nose.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…?"

Startled at the voice, he opened his eyes to see Hibari. The prefect was in his usual black gakuran, with his usual uncaring face. He appeared to have been speaking on the phone to someone; the mahogany cellular was open and held in his right hand. "Hi- Hibari-san!" he squeaked, backing away slightly. "I- I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"… it's fine."

He paused then. Hibari sounded… tired. And perhaps a bit sad. But… neither of those were Hibari- like emotions. Surely…"Ah! Is Hibari-san here for the flower-watching?" he asked, suddenly excited. Were his fool's wishes actually being granted?

To his disappointment, the prefect continued staring with his cool gray eyes. "No, I'm on my patrol right now. There's a lot of troublemakers around this time of year so it's my job to punish them. And anyway I hate crowding."

"Hibari-san… are you… tired?" he asked timidly, scared of the reaction. "I- I mean, you sound sort of… and- and you seem more… um… how should I say it… you look sort of… sad? No- no that's not it! I'm sorry!"

The one in question just stood there. Not saying anything, not reacting, just watching with his tired (?) eyes. When he raised his phone back up to his ear, Tsuna felt dejected. Of course, Hibari had much more important things to do than deal with Loser-Tsuna.

"Kusakabe, take the reigns for a few minutes. I'll call you back." And with a click, the call was cut, and he snapped the phone shut and tucked it in his pocket. "Sawada," he said, "What are you here for? You were going flower-watching with your friends, were you not?"

Tsuna blinked. No 'herbivore' or full name? Just… just his surname? "Ah! Um, I was going to buy more drinks since we ran out…"

"… I see."

"D- do you want to come, Hibari-san?"

He wasn't sure what had made him say it, and anyway he clasped his hands over his mouth immediately after. But it could not be unsaid. Nervously, he began an apology. "I, I- Sorry, you're busy, you probably don't–"

"… It's alright." Startled by the answer, he looked up and blinked. Catching the confused look, Hibari sighed and continued. "I said… it's alright. I hate crowding, but… if it's only you then I don't mind. I need a drink, too, anyway."

Tsuna stomps through the hallways, heading back to class from the bathroom. "Honestly!" he mutters, "I shouldn't have to take supplementary classes… _on my birthday!_" Still irate, he continues trudging angrily down the hall. Classes are over, thankfully, but it's already dark. Grimacing, he sets to closing all the windows and wiping down the chalkboard. Done with that, he gathers his study materials, packs them into his bag, and heads downstairs to change his shoes then leave.

Reaching the front door, he shivers in the doorway, rubbing his arms and feeling the navy blue knit sweater that is part of the uniform. "Brr… it's so dark and cold… it's like midwinter already! Only without the snow!"

"Yes, it is quite chilly, isn't it?"

He jumps at the voice, squeaking in spite of himself. "Hi- Hi-" he gasps, staring at the older boy with wide eyes. "Hibari… san… Er… Wh- When did you get there?"

The prefect hums quietly in response, as though contemplating the importance of the question. "Just now," he responds after the pause. There is another pause then, as both drink in the warmth of the hallway, the coldness of the outside, and the presence of the other together. "And you?" Hibari continues, startling Tsuna again. "How long have you been standing here?"

"N- not long at all!" Tsuna insists, before sneezing harshly. "S- Sorry, I shouldn't be–" another sneeze interrupts him, and he blushes, rubbing his red nose again. "Er… maybe a few minutes or more…?" Hibari stares at him for a moment, and when he reaches behind him, Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut. Is Hibari going to bite him? Did he do something wrong?

Instead, he feels something warm and soft fall upon his shoulders. "I've been thinking," Hibari begins, wrapping the loose end of a scarf around the underclassman's neck. "You always have your collar open too much. You're going to get sick."

Blinking, Tsuna replies in the most intelligent way he can manage at the moment: "Huh?"

"Keep it; you'll catch another cold like that."

"B- but, what if Hibari-san catches–"

"I won't."

"But–"

"If you don't accept it, I'll bite you to death."

_Wah, he's so set on making me keep it…_ he thinks, gripping one of the ends between his hands. _Come to think of it, it's such an unusual color for Hibari-san… orange… Wait. Co- Could it be… a present…?_

"–da! Hey! Sawada, are you listening to me?"

Tsuna's head jerks up, and and he turns to Hibari. "So- Sorry! I shouldn't have spaced out like that!" he squeaks, hoping that Hibari's apparently-good mood lasts.

Hibari gives him an odd stare for a moment, then relents. "Alright. I was saying, don't you have to go home? The rest of your crowd is waiting for you, aren't they?"

_No way… does- does Hibari-san know that it's my birthday?_

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" he bows then, smiling warmly. "This scarf is very nice, I'll treasure it! Thank you very much!" At that, he turns on his heel and begins the trek back home through the cold darkness, feeling much warmer than before.

It's not that he isn't happy that Hibari is being nicer to him. On the contrary, he feels elated and free. The threats are no longer serious and threatening 24/7, the beatings have grown fewer and almost died out (the exceptions usually involve Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto or Onii-san or Lambo or… well, anyone, really).

He feels like Hibari-san isn't just someone who his father chose (without either of their consent!) to become the Sky's Cloud Guardian, and instead has grown more into a friend, or perhaps an older brother-figure like Dino, but in different way. (Hibari was someone who always grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and frog-marched him back onto the right path if he strayed off of it without a word throughout, followed by a stern warning and a glare, as though challenging him to dare to pull something like that again. Dino, on the other hand, was someone who took him gently by the arm and walked him down the right path a bit after leading him there before parting with an encouraging word. They two were similar, in some odd, twisted way.)

Perhaps, even, Hibari is really feeling like his family. Not his Family, but a familial bond between non-blood relatives, just as I-Pin would always say that Fong was like an older brother or a father to her. Someone who was strong and smart and kind (! ?), who could be to looked up to as a role model. Someone who would always know what to say or do, someone who could be relied on.

He giggles a bit to himself, scribbling down a "9x" in the number box on his math homework. (He remembers that once, in math, he had stood up to answer a question and had said, "eighteen-ix." Immediately, he had blushed and corrected himself to "ex." [The answer was wrong anyway; he'd been a laughingstock again for a week just from that one incident.] He isn't entirely sure why, but he's always pronounced the Xs in "X-Burner" and "X-Gloves" with an "ih" sound instead of "eh." And then it had bitten him in the rear rather embarrassingly.) If Hibari ever heard those musings, Tsuna would get bitten for sure. The free, unfettered cloud that walks its own path would have been miffed at being described as "someone who could be relied on," definitely.

"What are you giggling about, Dame-Tsuna?"

He jumps at the voice, startled. Turning his head, he smiles at Reborn, who sits on the windowsill with a letter in hand and a tight-lipped smirk on his face. "H- ha, sorry, Reborn. I was thinking about… something. And it sort of made me laugh."

The infant tutor raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Thinking about Hibari makes you laugh? He'd bite you to death if he knew you were laughing at him, you know."

Tsuna broke into panic-mode then, flailing his arms and almost letting go of his pencil. "N- no, that's not what I meant! Hii, Reborn, you better not– aaaaaah! Please don't tell Hibari-san! I was just– I was–"

"Whatever," Reborn cuts him off. "I just got a letter from the Ninth. It's urgent."

An image of the kind-hearted old man fills Tsuna's mind then, almost blocking out the raven-haired boy from his thoughts. "From Grandpa?" he asks uncertainly. "What happened? Did something– is he–"

Reborn cuts him off again from babbling. "Calm down, the Ninth is perfectly fine and healthy (just with a slightly worse back than before now). The thing is, he's requested you to…" For lack of any better-fitting description, Reborn seems… troubled, then. As though he doesn't want to say it. "The Ninth has requested that you, along with any of your guardians and other immediate Family- as in, Kyoko and Haru count- whom wish to accompany you… are to take a plane ride to the Vongola Headquarters in Italy later this week."

Tsuna suddenly freezes up, his body rigid with shock. The pencil falls out of his hand's loose grip, and clatters noisily on the tabletop. To… Italy…?

He spends the day after wandering around town, as though in a daze. He lets his feet take him wherever they so choose, and simply drags the rest of his body along like a zombie. In reality, he _feels_ like a zombie: dead to the world and numb within.

He's a bit surprised when he realizes that where he has been "dropped off" by his auto-pilot feeling is Namimori Middle, then sighs. Yes, back where it all began. A yellow flower petal drifts past his nose, and he blinks, watching it flutter away. Yellow?

It is then that he sees them. It's difficult to see from the angle he is, so he runs and jumps onto the top of the wall to see better (he respects Hibari and the school's rules on trespassing; after all, on the border is different from inside, right?). High up on the third floor, there is a certain window. And beneath that certain window is a planter box, full to bursting with flowers the color of liquid gold. He squints; he can see a few marigolds mixed in with the many dandelions as well. Passionate and creative Herbs of the Sun hidden between flowers of faithfulness and love's oracle.

He almost laughs at the thought, suddenly finding it funny just how much of Reborn's lectures on the code for flowers have really stuck. It had been nice to learn that, though he was abysmal in languages (especially English and in part the Italian lessons Reborn sometimes gave him), he seemed to have a better time learning the words to each flower by color. (It had made him chuckle to find that violets, with their purple-blue petals hidden beneath leaves, symbolized modesty, affection, and watchfulness, whereas orchids were thoughtfulness and mature charm. White Orchid indeed.)

Down on the ground, across the street, he waves at a passing boy holding the hand of his mother. The former points at him, probably asking what that person is doing sitting on the wall, but his mother shushes and chides him, saying that it is rude to point fingers. He smiles as they walk by, before his train of thought is interrupted by a voice. "Sawada, why are you sitting on the wall?"

He twists his body to look down behind him, seeing, unsurprisingly, Hibari. "Ah, Hibari-san," he replies, forcing his voice to remain calm, "I– I was wandering around town, and ended up here."

"That doesn't explain why you're up there," the raven-haired boy replies sternly. Like a mother scolding her child. "Either come in properly or get out. Choose, I'll open the gate if you need it."

He shakes his head. "I was going to go," he replies, hopping down, before coming right up to the gate, poking a hand through the bars. "But I wanted to say hi if you were around, Hibari-san!"

After a moment's pause, Hibari accepts the proffered hand, gripping tightly. It's a game they play, based on an inside joke. The first time Hibari had ever accepted a handshake from Tsuna, he had gripped hard enough to make the brunet squeal in pain, before smirking and commenting, "That's how you would do a real handshake in Italy," as the brunet danced in pain and nursed his numbed hand with tears in his eyes. They lock eyes for a moment, challenging each other with both their hands and gazes. And in the end, Tsuna relents, giving up and rubbing his sore fingers.

They stand there for a bit, so close yet separated by the school's gate (he's not quite sure who's the prisoner and who's the visitor in this situation). "So," Hibari says again, regaining the brunet's attention. "Was there something you needed?"

Tsuna swallows thickly. Here comes the hard part. "I– well, um…" he stutters, but the words won't unstick from his throat. "I, I can't say right now," he mumbles finally. "But… But you'll know sometime this week!"

He turns around quickly to hide his tearing eyes, making to walk away quickly. But something stops him. Half-turning, he smiles at Hibari and closes his eyes to hide the glassy wetness. "Hibari-san," he says, "I think… I think that forget-me-nots would look really nice with the marigolds and dandelions."

And then he runs. He runs all the way home, not stopping once (angering several drivers and pedestrians alike in the process). He runs up the stairs, into his room, slams the door, and cries the tears he has been holding into his pillow.

Because it's not just a different kind of friendship.

Over dinner, Reborn helps him to break the news to his mom. About the trip, about the Vongola, about Iemitsu, everything. And the entire time, she merely sits there and listens, not saying a word. It could be a trick of the fading twilight as time drags on, but he swears that she was on the verge of tears. It is strangely nostalgic, as though he has seen this before. Along the way, the teacher tells the student that he has already called each guardian and told them the situation earlier that evening. They are scheduled to leave the day after tomorrow.

The first to reply is Gokudera. The phone rings, and when Tsuna picks up, he finds himself listening to a five-minute soliloquy, eloquent enough to perhaps surpass even Shakespeare's works, on how Tsuna is Gokudera's life and how he would follow his Tenth to the ends of the world and back if it meant bringing honor to his name. He smiles and replies that he's very glad Gokudera-kun is coming.

Next to call is Ryohei and Haru, one after another. Ryohei calls, saying that he would extremely accompany Sawada to Italy, because Sawada is a good man and will do only good and sensible things. Haru says similar compliments, but also adds that she and Kyoko decided, together, that they would accompany everyone to Italy as well. She also adds that they had received permission from Tsuna's mother to bring Lambo and I-Pin with them, to let them see the outside world more.

The next call is from a number he doesn't recognize. Holding his cell phone to his ear, he is surprised to hear Chrome's voice. When asked who's phone she's using, she replies that it is no one's; the payphone is available to everyone. He laughs, and she continues in her shy, quiet voice, that she would like to go to Italy too, and that Ken and Chikusa said it was alright, so would she be allowed to (she also has been studying Italian, so please)? He laughs again, reassuring her that it's perfectly fine, and that he's grateful that she wants to come too.

Fifth comes Yamamoto. When he picks up the phone, the tone he hears immediately registers in his mind as apologetic. _"Sorry, Tsuna,"_ the baseball ace begins. _"My old man's caught a cold, so I need to help run the shop while recovers. We're not sure how long it'll take… I'm really sorry."_

"No, not at all! Don't be!" he replies quickly, sadness beginning to well up in his throat. "I- I just… I really hope you dad gets better, Yamamoto… is it– is he going to–"

A crackling laugh filters through the receiver; he can't tell whether there is disturbance from the phone connection or if Yamamoto's voice is hoarse. _"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. We're dealing as best we can. Oh, and the kid called earlier; he said that it was okay if I had to postpone and come later than everyone. So once my dad's better, I'll come after you! Okay?"_

He sniffles, feeling the baseball player's warmth through the phone. "Y- yeah! That's great! We'll be waiting!" They exchange goodbyes, and when they hang up, Tsuna stands stock-still in the hallway, the receiver still held in his hand.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn's voice interrupts him. "I'm going to go on a little errand. Don't dawdle too long; you still need to pack and everything." He waves goodbye to the diminutive figure walking out, and the door clicks shut.

And with that, the dikes break.

He backs up until his foot hits the stair. Slowly, he plops down, feeling numbness spread through his limbs and body all over again. He cries quietly, stifling hiccups and whimpers so that his mother does not worry. He scrubs furiously at his eyes, biting his lip and feeling the tears trail down his face and plop onto the hardwood.

When the phone rings next, he freezes. His body regains mobility when he hears his mother shout if he can take it, and he replies that he will. Picking up, he again finds a number he does not recognize. Nevertheless, he presses the green button and holds the receiver up to his ear. "Hello, this is the Sawada residence," he coughs out, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_What happened to your voice?"_ He starts then, expecting neither the call nor the concern. Hibari?

"I… I got a sore throat," he replies, and then cringes slightly. It's not the truth, obviously, but it's not a complete lie, either.

"_You've been crying, haven't you?"_

He hiccups, then quickly places the receiver down and runs up the stairs. He comes back down a few seconds later, fully equipped with a box of tissues. After blowing his running nose once and dabbing at the equally moist eyes, he picks up again and replies, "I- well… yeah… sorry. I heard- I mean, Ya- Yamamoto called earlier… and said he would be staying in Japan for a while longer…"

He hiccups again, and Hibari sighs loudly on the other end. _"I know; he called a few minutes ago to tell me and ask what I was doing."_

Tsuna freezes up again. "A- and? What are you doing, Hibari-san?" There is a pause.

"_I'm staying too."_

The fractured, broken walls around his heart crumble then. The heart that is made of something like gold, only oh so much _softer_, encased in a decaying armor of steel. He wails again, and repeatedly tries to apologize, but each time he tries, the words either catch in his throat or set off another wave of tears. Hibari simply bears it for a few minutes, before interrupting the waterworks. _"Look, stay right where you are, I'll come over to your house, alright? Don't short-circuit your phone; besides, I'd like to talk to the infant before you leave."_ And without another word to spare, the raven cuts the line.

Tsuna fumbles to put the receiver back, running down the short hallway into the bathroom. He has no reason to, but simply does. Shutting the door and locking it, he washes his face repeatedly until he feels that there is no trace of his misery. Taking a good look into the mirror, he observes that, though the eyes are slightly red and puffy, any normal human would miss it.

There comes a knock on the door then, and he hurries to unlock the door. He shouts that he'll get it, letting the bathroom door swing shut on its own. When he opens it, he is unsurprised to see Hibari. "You look miserable," the raven says. Not a question on whether he is sad, nor a condescending remark, simply a statement of fact, and the brunet knows it. Of course Hibari would notice it. Because Hibari is not normal. He is unique, amazing, and special.

His mother enters the hallway then, greeting Hibari warmly and asking if the former prefect would like something to eat or drink, to which he politely refuses. Tsuna quietly leads the other up the stairs to his room (though he knows the raven knows very well which room is his, having invaded without warning who knows how many times since they had first met), and they sit next to each other on the bed. Roll hops off of Hibari's shoulder and trundles up to Natsu, who is also out. Natsu mewls happily, and bats at the hedgehog, who twitches his little black nose back. Hibird, too, decides to join in the fun. As though the three had known each other all their lives and are the greatest of friends.

The interaction reminds him of Yamamoto, and he cries again. He doesn't know why, but he rests his head on Hibari's right arm and cries, drenching the shoulder and sleeve of the crisp black gakuran. He is glad when Hibari doesn't reject the display, simply accepting it. Slowly, the sobs quiet into sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

The three animals (two box and one not) trundle up to Hibari's feet then, Hibird taking a rest on one of Roll's spines. Natsu gives a small, curious growl, looking concernedly at Tsuna then to Hibari as though for want of an answer. He is almost more surprised when Hibari shifts the spiky-haired head off of his shoulder for a moment, offering both hands to the lion cub, who allows himself to be lifted up onto the Cloud Man's lap. "You know what it is," the latter says, before plopping the orange ball of fur onto his owner's lap. He picks up Roll for his own, stroking the small head absent-mindedly.

Tsuna looks down at Natsu, again feeling miserable. But the feeling quickly vanishes into shock when he feels a hand on his right shoulder, then a tug to the left. He is pulled toward Hibari, and the left arm is wrapped around his free shoulder in a sort of awkward embrace. He looks up with wide eyes, but the other has his gaze averted, apparently quite intrigued by some odd knick-knack on the cluttered desk. Vaguely, it reminds him of the times when he had hugged a bawling Lambo or a homesick I-Pin, saying kind words until they calmed down and, oftentimes, fell asleep in his arms.

But the small form in his arms now isn't Lambo or I-Pin, it's Natsu, but he hugs the lion's warmth closer regardless. He turns his head to bury a flushed face into the pressed white dress shirt. "I– I'm going to miss you, Hibari-san. And Yamamoto, too," he mumbles, before reddening and falling quiet.

The skylark sighs, then replies, "I… won't miss you." The right hand on the brunet's shoulder tightens ever so slightly, and he continues. "Even if you miss me, I won't miss you. Because… even if you're a small animal, you're not weak. You're not a herbivore in the same sense as others are, and I… I respect that about you. You are not a carnivore, but where ever you are, I know that you will be alive."

He's not sure how long they sit like that, but when he pulls away, he looks down at his feet and apologizes. "Th- thank you… I- um- I'm sorry… I know you don't like crowding, and I still…"

Again, he is shocked. Because Hibari is not normal. He does only the unexpected. And as part of doing the unexpected, he places a hand on Tsuna's hair, and for the first time, looks him full in the face. "Don't worry about it. As cliché as it sounds, Yamamoto Takeshi will still be there with you in Italy even if he remains here in Namimori. Besides, he said he will be coming in due time, did he not?"

He fidgets and looks down, fidgeting with his shirt hem to avoid the cool gray eyes. "A- and… you too? Hibari-san will be with me too, right?"

His reply comes in the form of some cross between a sigh and an amused snort. "Sure, if that's what you think should happen." Tsuna, feeling light-hearted with the kind words, sniffles again before smiling.

That night, Tsuna runs around the house, hurrying to pack everything he needs. Clothes are thrown half-hazard into the enormous suitcase that sits in the middle of the room, personal belongings thrown willy-nilly from being moved from their places in the search.

"What else do I- oh! Warm clothes!" he says, as the clock nears midnight. He begins digging through his closet again, searching for clothes that still fit him. "Let's see, coat, gloves, long pa- oh. Oh…" He freezes, finding something he had nearly forgotten about in the back of the closet.

The warm orange cloth hangs loosely from his fingers, and tears fill his eyes when he remembers exactly when and how this item had come into his possession.

"_I've been thinking," Hibari begins, wrapping the loose end of a scarf around the underclassman's neck. "You always have your collar open too much. You're going to get sick."_

_Blinking, Tsuna replies in the most intelligent way he can manage at the moment: "Huh?"_

"_Keep it; you'll catch another cold like that."_

"_B- but, what if Hibari-san catches–"_

"_I won't."_

"_But–"_

"_If you don't accept it, I'll bite you to death."_

He runs his fingers lightly over the soft surface, feeling the warmth. His daydreaming is interrupted, however, when his mother's voice calls from downstairs. "Tsuna!" she shouts, "Are you done packing yet? Just bring your bags downstairs and leave them by the stairs when you are!"

Strengthening his resolve, he tucks the scarf into the far corner of the high shelf. "Yeah, I'm done!" he yells back, shutting the closet door much more viciously than necessary. "I'll take it down in a moment!"

Because he's not just a stupid loser who misunderstands.

When he wakes up and goes downstairs, his mother greets him from the table. "Oh, good morning, Tsu-kun!" she says cheerfully. "Since everyone's coming over for your going-away party, I was thinking of making a huge feast for brunch instead of breakfast! Is that okay?"

When he answers that it is, she hums and continues arranging the short little flower vase on the table. He blinks. Bright white Cyclamens that nearly fall in due to their small height, next to equally short orange Nasturtiums and with a single branch of yellow Acacia in the middle. He thinks for a moment. If memory serves, Cyclamens are for goodbyes, Nasturtiums for victory in battle, and Acacias for friendship or secret love. "Oh, that reminds me!" she says, straightening up. "Tsu-kun, I'm going to the florists' to pick up some flowers, okay? Watch over the house! Bianchi is off on an errand with Fuuta-kun, and Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan spent the night at Kyoko-chan's, so it's just you and Reborn-kun for now. Okay?"

"Alright, mom," he replies, before she leaves the house with a bag hung on her elbow and a smile on her face. The clock strikes 8, and continues ticking.

It isn't long before everyone begins to arrive. First is Gokudera, knocking on the door almost immediately after his mother had left. Closely behind him is Haru, the two younger children in tow (though they are no longer five, they are still roughly 9 years younger than Tsuna and he has much more than a head over them in height). They are quickly followed by Kyoko and Ryohei, the latter of whom is talking to a tall, tanned boy he almost immediately recognizes as Yamamoto in disguise (in disguise as per Reborn's orders; both he and Hibari, having decided that they would stay, were told to come disguised as non-Mafiosi). Bianchi and Fuuta arrive too, bearing news that Chrome will meet them at the station; Ken and Chikusa refuse to leave for her sake (he chuckled a bit at this, saying that they would probably come eventually anyway by themselves. Being with the Vongola for any reason would have tainted their pride).

Last to arrive is Hibari. When he opens the door, he initially doesn't recognize the upperclassman. It is unusual to see him in such normal clothes as dark gray cargo pants and gray jacket. His face is half-concealed by a white cotton mask.

"Hello? Who i- oh, Hiba- Takuma-san!" he exclaims, overjoyed to see the former prefect. "I didn't recognize you for a moment! Sorry!"

"…It's alright…" the prefect replies after a pause.

"You can come in; Mom left really early… something about flowers. Anyway, come in!" Tsuna opens the door wider, still babbling, then pauses. "Takuma-san, you sound… tired. Are… are you alright?"

The other kicks off his sneakers before replying, "I'm fine."

After two almost-mishaps between Gokudera and Ryohei, Tsuna ushers both Hibari ("Honda Takuma") and Yamamoto ("Hiroaki Eiji") upstairs to his own room. Shutting the door behind him, he sighs in relief. "Gosh, that was almost really bad," he mutters to himself. He motions for the two to sit down, and Yamamoto takes a seat at the table while Hibari merely sheds his jacket and remains leaning on the wall where he is. Seeing the latter's shirt, Tsuna brightens considerably. "Hibari-san, you're wearing the shirt I gave you for your birthday last year! I was afraid that you wouldn't like it…"

The raven shakes his head. "It was a fine gift, just a bit too big. Which it apparently still is."

Yamamoto, hearing this, laughs loudly and thumps a hand on the table. "Haha, you're really still a chibi, aren't you?"

As Hibari begins glaring daggers (_or tonfas,_ he thinks with a slight giggle), Tsuna intervenes. They converse more _(peacefully),_ before the trio head downstairs again. Nana seems to be back, talking animatedly with Reborn about something. When they come down, she greets them cheerfully. (By their pseudonyms, he notices, and his eyes meet with his tutor's for a moment.) She says something about both Takuma and Hiroaki making themselves at home, saying that she has lots of mouths to feed today. Giddily, she heads toward the living room. They are about to follow her, when Reborn interrupts: "Wait, you three," he says, "I need to talk to each of you. Alone. Tsuna, I'm going to use your room, alright? Honda, follow." Wordlessly, they nod, and part ways.

It's not too long before Takuma returns, tapping his "cousin" on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Tsunayoshi," he says, "That child asked… asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you." He nods, smiles, and heads upstairs.

The first thing he notices is that the closet door is open. Ignoring Reborn, he makes a beeline for it and rifles through his belongings. "It's gone!" he shouts in despair.

"Looking for this?" the infant calls, and he turns around just in time to have something fluffy and orange chucked at his face. Extricating it from his clingy hair, he gasps. The fluffy and orange thing is a scarf. His scarf. "If it's so important to you, why don't you take it with you?"

Tsuna makes a face that is something between a grimace and a smile. "… I can't," he replies, tilting his head forward so that his bangs cover his eyes. He walks over to the closet and hugs it once more before putting it back on top of the shelf. "It's… not something I can take. I shouldn't."

Reborn makes no comment, simply watching as Tsuna closes the door and stands there, motionless. "Tsuna, there's some things I need to ask you before we go," he says. "First… who, among your Guardians, do you like and trust the most?"

"Th- that's not something I can answer!" he splutters, turning red. He can't choose favorites between his friends! (Although the answer was definitely not Mukuro. He certainly cared for both his Mist Guardians, but the male one was still dangerous at times. Actually, scratch that. He was just a lot more driven in being violent to him.) His reply is an order to simply try. Sighing, he thinks. "Maybe… Hibari-san," he answers after a long silence.

"And why is that?" Reborn asks, tipping his fedora. As far as the student can tell, it seems to be a habit whenever the Sun Arcobaleno is thinking hard.

"I think… well… Certainly, I like all of them the same amount." Reborn gives him a skeptical look, and he corrects himself. "Okay, maybe not always. But in the long run, it's true.

"Gokudera-kun is trustworthy and a great friend, but I can't always trust that he won't do something reckless for me. I wish he wouldn't do that. When that happens, Yamamoto is the one who steps in and helps me stop him. But Yamamoto… sometimes I'm afraid for him. Not for him, actually, but for someone else if they pushed the right buttons on him. Onii-san's like that too, sometimes, but really not as often. I'm more afraid for if he doesn't think things through and gets hurt. He's a wonderful person, always full of energy and acts a big brother to everyone, especially Lambo. Lambo's a good kid at heart, though; what he seems to really want is for someone to be proud of him. He wanted to kill you not only because he wanted to become the Bovino boss, but also because he wants his boss and Family to be proud of him. I asked. And Chrome… she's kind to everyone and the shyest person I've ever met. And… well, she always knows how to comfort people, which is why Lambo and I-Pin cling to her a lot. But she doesn't take care of herself enough, and I worry about her, especially because she's really only been with Ken and Chikusa, though they're nice enough people. Even so, she's certainly a dear, sweet person, in contrast to Mukuro (who is neither dear nor sweet)… he's cryptic and difficult to understand, but he cares for people in ways that we can't really see very well. (that's one of the traits of the mist, isn't it?)

"But Hibari-san…" Here, he takes a deep breath. Now comes the hard part. "Hibari-san is different in some ways than everyone else, and the same in some too. I don't worry about him getting hurt much, because both you and Dad have said that he's the Strongest Guardian. But that's not it. I also don't have to worry about him being reckless or rash, because it's a proven fact that he doesn't do anything for others unless his 'justice' coincides with their safety. Except that's not it either. He's… Hibari-san is human. He feels, he bleeds, and he can be nice sometimes." He blushes a bit, remembering yesterday when Reborn and his mother had walked in on Hibari awkward-hugging him. "Ever since you came along, Hibari-san just kept popping up into my daily life, randomly. Usually it ended badly, and I always felt really bad about it. But… he's been nicer to me lately. And everyone in my Family is nice to me, really. But the thing is, Hibari-san isn't nice to me because I'm the Tenth or because I'm a life-saver or because I've gotten stronger (I mean, you don't see him being nice to Dino or Mukuro for that). He's nice to me because… because I'm me. That's why…" he closes his eyes and smiles, feeling the blush spread across his face like wildfire. "That's why I like Hibari-san very much."

At 10:20, he finds himself standing in the train station, a large suitcase standing next to him. He rubs his gloved fingers together, waiting. Waiting for the train that won't come for another 10 minutes. Waiting for the ending Scene of this Act that will most certainly change his entire lifestyle. Waiting for the cold to go away.

And before he knows it, the train is here. It trundles in, a voice announcing over the PA that a train has arrived, heading to wherever-the-terminal-is Station. All but three of their large group board, leaving Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sawada Nana. Everyone exchanges goodbyes as they load suitcases and children and loose scarves and jackets onto the already packed train. (They receive many odd looks from passengers, probably wondering what a huge group with huge suitcases are going during the short spring break between school semesters.) As the door slides shut, he puts one hand on the glass, waving with the other and smiling. The three wave back, and he can't help but feel sad. The last thing he sees before the train pulls out is Hibari, staring resolutely back at him with something akin to shock in his eyes.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he switches to rubbing his arms. "Gosh it's cold," he says simply, muttering to himself.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," the infant calls, and he turns around just in time to have something fluffy and orange chucked at his face. Extricating it from his clingy hair, he gasps. The fluffy and orange thing is a scarf. His scarf. "If it's so important to you, why don't you take it with you?"

This time, he doesn't say anything, and just hugs to to his chest, feeling the warmth return. As though the cloth itself has a life of its own, a pulsating heartbeat that will neither die nor leave him be. He tilts his head forward, his bangs covering his eyes as he feels tears drip down his cheeks and plop onto the floor of the train.

It's not something he can take. It's not something he should have. It's not something he can forget.

Because it's not just a passing fancy.

* * *

_Just in case you can't tell, this one is considerably longer than Hibari's chapter. It is (wait for it)… 12,317 words long and 16.5 pages! That aside, it seems to me that Tsuna would have a larger amount of factual recall, whereas Hibari would simply remember what is most important and that's it. Anyway, I was sort of thinking about a lot of things, and realized that I mentioned in Hibari's chapter that 1/8-2/7 is HibaTsuna Monthly. Well, it was a little after 1/8 then, and it's a little before 2/7 now. Guess this was sort of my version of a HibaTsuna Monthly art (shrugs). I sort of feel like this one really is closer to friendship than romance though. Oh well, I tried. (Please don't throw anything at me!)  
_

_Thank you for reading these two extremely long-winded chapters! (I can't believe there are people who would read this much of my work!)  
_

_I challenge you all to find all the symbolism! (laughs) You'll never be able to do it (because I know I can't)! [Double points for both chapters!]  
_


End file.
